23 Tales
by SillyKwado
Summary: 23 cute, fluffy oneshots leading up to my very awesome best friend's 23rd birthday! Pairings will include USUK, DenNor, HongIce, SuFin, and others, and possibly some brotherly family love too! :) Happy Birthday!
1. 1 - Birthday Boy (USUK)

**1 - Birthday Boy**

Alfred was the only son of the richest family in the city. He had everything, from T.V.s to cars to the newest videogame systems and games. And today was his birthday, which meant he got even more new things.

His parents threw him a huge party for the special day. Everyone with prestige or relationships to the family was invited. They all gave him lavish gifts and made small talk with him. Alfred didn't know hardly any of his guests, and the ones his did know were pretentious jerks. The one person he did want there however wasn't invited.

Alfred hated it. He hated all of it. He wanted his best friend to be here with him, but Arthur wasn't "prestigious" enough. Alfred's parents didn't like him very much at all.

Alfred sighed as he walked through part of the gardens. He slipped out of the party a while ago and nobody noticed. He guessed that shows what the party was really all about.

"Alfred," came a whisper from what Alfred thought was the nearby bushes. Alfred froze and looked at the bushes confused.

"Wha…?" he started to ask, but thought it was dumb to talk to bushes.

"Alfred," came the voice again, but this time a figure emerged from the shadows. It was Arthur! Alfred's face brightened immediately.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?" Alfred asked excitedly, bounding over to his friend.

Arthur smiled a bit and rolled his eyes. "I came to wish you 'happy birthday' obviously."

"Really? You didn't have to."

"Of course I did," Arthur scoffed. "It's your birthday. Why wouldn't I?"

Alfred just shrugged. "I'm glad you're here though."

"Yeah, well, I won't be long. Don't want to keep you from your party after all."

Alfred gave a bitter laugh. "They don't miss me. I wish you were there. It's so boring!"

Arthur smiled at Alfred before remembering something. "Oh! I have something for you!"

"Really?"

"Of course! Although, don't expect too much. It isn't anything fancy."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I don't need any more fancy stuff."

"Well, here you go," Arthur said bring a hand wrapped box from behind his back. "Happy birthday."

Alfred took the box gently. It was wrapped in colorful paper with a plain blue bow on top. There was a small card on top too that read "Happy Birthday Alfred – Arthur K". He carefully took the bow and card off before opening the paper at the edges, trying carefully to not rip it. Arthur rolled his eyes fondly, but otherwise didn't say anything. When Alfred got the wrapping paper off, he opened the lid and looked inside.

He reached and pulled out a knitted… something. It was the ugliest thing ever that was for sure. The color was a gaudy purple-ish red and it was so deformed, Alfred couldn't make sense of what it was. It was in kind of a lopsided square shape and it had holes that were large enough to fit a hand through. There were knots all over and bits of yarn were sticking out. Alfred loved it.

"It's a scarf," Arthur said finally, when Alfred didn't say anything. "I know it doesn't look like one, but I made it myself s-"

"You made it?" Alfred interrupted.

"Well, yes. Can't you tell by how horrible it looks?"

Alfred smiled genuinely at his friend. "This is the best present I have ever gotten."

Arthur looked doubtful. "Seriously," Alfred continued on and he quickly wrapped the scarf around his neck. It was surprisingly soft and warm. He beamed at his friend. "I love it! Thank you!" He swept Arthur into a crushing hug.

"Thanks for making my birthday the best!"

* * *

A/N

Sorry this one wasn't as fluffy as I wanted, but it's Alfie's birthday so I had to make something about it right? XD

Anyway, these stories are all for my best friend, Ana! (Also known as Hypocritical Romantic) :D

Hope you'll like 'em, Ana! XD


	2. 2 - Best Man's Man (DenNor)

**2 - The Best Man's Man**

Mathias pouted as he watched his friend struggle with his tie. It just wasn't fair, and he didn't mind if the world knew about it.

"It's not fair," he mumbled, for what was probably the hundredth time.

Lukas groaned frustratedly and undid the horrible knot he just made in his tie. "What is?" He bit out, trying to do the damn knot again.

Mathias crossed his arms and frowned. "You know why."

Lukas just rolled his eyes.

Mathias continued on anyway. "Berwald's _my_ brother. So why are _you_ the best man?"

"Because I'm his best friend," Lukas repeated for probably the 50th time. "We made promises when we were, like, 7. Apparently Berwald took them _very_ seriously."

Mathias pouted some more, and Lukas undid his poor tie again.

"Come here," Mathias sighed, giving in after a few horrifying moments of watching Lukas strangle his tie.

"Thank god," Lukas said and immediately walked up to Mathias. The elder quickly got to work straightening out the tie.

"It's still not fair," he mumbled after a few silent moments where he began forming a knot.

"Look, you can be the best man's man," Lukas said quickly not really thinking it through. Though when Mathias' eyebrows rose, Lukas froze as he processed what he said.

"The best man's man…? So I'm your man?" Mathias said with a slowly forming grin.

Lukas blushed and said, "That's not what I meant."

"But I kind of like it," Mathias responded.

"I don't care what you like."

"But I like you."

"Well I like me too."

They both froze and stared at each other for a moment.

Mathias said slowly, "I'm confused."

"Wait, you like me?" Lukas said right after.

"Well, yeah. I'm your man," Mathias grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Lukas snorted and rolled his eyes. He glanced at his watch and began to head to the door.

"Well, c'mon then, if you wanna be my 'man'. We're going to be late," he said as he grabbed his suit jacket and walked out the door.

"Right behind ya!" Mathias said with a smile. Maybe he doesn't have to be the best man after all. He's fine with being the best man's man.

* * *

A/N

A bit cheesy I suppose but oh well XD

I honestly don't remember where I got this idea from... I think maybe another ff gave me the idea.

Anyways! Hope ya liked it! :)


	3. 3 - Candy Crushed (HongIce)

**3 - Candy Crushed**

Generally, it was hard for Iceland to make friends. His home was secluded from other people to begin with so that didn't really help. In fact, the closest nation was Canada and even he was still kind of far. Then, there was the rest of the Nordics, but Iceland considers them family (an extremely dysfunctional one, but yes, a family) so they don't count. Sure, he sometimes hung out with Turkey or Liechtenstein, but not often (the latter for obvious reasons… *cough* brother *cough*). Then there was Hong Kong.

When Iceland first met him all those years ago, he thought he was a cocky, arrogant bastard. He was snarky and held no respect for anyone. Plus, not to mention, very narcissistic. It constantly got on Iceland's nerves, but somehow the two of them became friends.

Now, he's Iceland's best friend (not that he'd _ever_ say that aloud). When the solitude of his home began to get to him or his family annoyed him, he'd shoot Hong Kong a text or a Skype message. Hong Kong never seemed to mind, and he always responded back.

So, friends they were, no matter what Norway thought. Iceland grumbled a bit to himself when he thought about his so-called "older brother". But oh well, this wasn't about him anyway. This was about Hong Kong.

Even though Hong Kong and Iceland were similar in some ways, they were also pretty different. Hong Kong was really up-to-date with the latest technology and games. Iceland, on the other hand, was not. So when Hong Kong talked to other people about technology, Iceland often felt left out and sometimes even a little jealous. But it usually turns out okay because Hong Kong will remember he's there and try to include him, even though he has no idea what they're talking about.

Iceland would never admit it to his face (or anyone's for that matter), but Hong Kong was a nice guy. So Iceland wanted to get him something really good for his birthday this year. Nations don't make big deals out of birthdays like humans do, but Iceland wanted to. Luckily it was only the beginning of June so he had plenty of time to prepare still until July 1st.

But what should he do? He didn't want just any old gift, because it's supposed to mean something. What does Hong Kong like aside from videogames though? Iceland knew, of course, that Hong Kong liked many things but not anything worth giving for a birthday.

He finally found an idea at a world meeting. Iceland was rounding the corner and saw Hong Kong talking to America. He decided to listen in on their conversation… not for anything in particular! He was just trying to get ideas for his friend's birthday, _obviously_.

"-super fun. I like the striped ones," Hong Kong said. What the heck were they even talking about? What's striped?

"Oh yeah!" America said, nodding. "You mean a jelly bean?"

Hong Kong shook his head. "No, the jelly beans are, like, normal and boring, I mean the striped ones."

"Yeah it's a jelly bean with stripes."

"Right, but there's like others too – like lemon drops or the orange gummies. But I like them. Especially when you combine two of them."

America shrugged. "It's alright."

Iceland blinked as he processed their conversation. Were they really talking about… candy? Apparently, Hong Kong liked striped jelly beans, that was news to Iceland.

"I hate chocolate though," said Hong Kong and Iceland almost choked. What? Since when has Hong Kong hated chocolate!?

"Of course," America said with a laugh. "What do you think of the licorice?"

Hong Kong gave a little shrug. "Compared to chocolate, it's not so bad. It actually sometimes helps."

"True."

Iceland was so confused.

"But man," Hong Kong continued. "The gumballs are amazing!"

"Gumballs? What gumballs?"

"Y'know, the big chocolate-covered balls with sprinkles? I freaking love them, but they're so rare."

"Ohh! Well, you just have to know how to get them," America said with a smirk. "I'm not going to tell you my secret."

Hong Kong snorted. "That's okay. You, like, probably cheat anyway."

"Hey! Do not!"

Iceland smirked to himself. He knew exactly what to get Hong Kong for his birthday.

* * *

Iceland went to visit Hong Kong at his house. It was a few days after his birthday, but that's okay. Hong Kong didn't mind. Iceland had an important meeting with his boss and couldn't make it on the 1st, but this way helped Iceland prepared his friend's present.

He clutched the box to his chest with a smile. Just thinking about the present he made for Hong Kong got him excited. He absolutely _knew_ Hong Kong was going to love it!

He knocked on Hong Kong's door, and the (belated) birthday boy himself opened it. When he saw Iceland he smiled.

"Hey, Ice. C'mon in," Hong Kong said and made room for Iceland to walk through the door. After Hong Kong closed the door, Iceland quickly shoved the present at him before he lost his never.

"Here you go," he quickly said. "Happy birthday."

Hong Kong raised his eyebrows. "Thanks, but you, like, didn't have to get anything for me."

Iceland waved him off. "It's your birthday. Just accept it."

The other smirked. "Alright, alright. Thank you. Can I open it?"

"Sure."

Hong Kong quickly ripped off the paper and opened the box. Iceland bit his lip. Here it comes…

"It's… candy?" Hong Kong said unsurely, staring into the box.

"Yep!" That's right. Inside the box was a collection of handmade candy curtesy of Iceland. There were jelly beans and lemon drops and gummies all with different colored stripes. There were large gumballs covered with sprinkles and a few things of liquorish. Best part of all, there was not an ounce of choclate.

Hong Kong looked at it oddly for a moment before saying, "Thanks Iceland…"

"No problem," Iceland said, still smiling proudly. Then he sheepishly added. "I'll admit, I kind of overheard you talking to America a while back at the world meeting, and that's how I knew what kind of candy to make."

Hong Kong narrowed his eyes in confusion before widening them in realization. "Wait, you mean when we were talking about Candy Crush?"

"Candy Crush? What's that?"

"It's a popular app I was obsessed with. America was also playing it." Hong Kong quickly took out his phone and opened the app. Then he handed the phone over to Iceland. "See?"

The game was colorful and in a cutesy style. And the background had candy on it.

"It's candy crush. You combine the candies to get power ups to get more candies and points or whatever. There are blockers too like liquorish, chocolate, and icing."

The more Hong Kong talked, the paler Iceland's face got. "Wait… so you weren't talking about the candy you like…?"

Hong Kong laughed. "Nope just the game!"

Iceland felt sick to his stomach. Of course, it was a game. God, he really needed to pay more attention to what's popular. Hong Kong saw the stricken look on his friend's face.

"But hey, it's okay. I like real candy too," he said quickly, and then popped one of the striped candies into his mouth and ate it. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Holy shit," he breathed. "That was the most amazing thing I like ever tasted."

Iceland looked up at him. "What?"

Hong Kong took another candy out of the box and moaned as he ate it. "Holy crap, this is so good! I didn't know you could make candy Ice."

Iceland shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Okay? You're amazing!" He ate another piece of candy, savoring it a bit longer this time. "That's it. You're making candy for all of my birthdays from now on."

Iceland smiled. "Yeah right."

Hong Kong gave his friend a half-hearted glare. "I'm serious." He smiled. "This was really the best. Thank you, Iceland."

Iceland blushed. "No problem."

Hong Kong took another bite of a candy and moaned slightly, before reluctantly putting the candy box down. He then held out his hand and said, "Give me your phone."

Iceland slowly put his phone into the offered hand and cautiously asked, "Why…?"

"Now I'm going to get you Candy Crush so you can see what we're talking about."

* * *

A/N

Sorry about the ending, but I couldn't quite figure out how to wrap it up all nice and neatly.

This was written for HK's birthday which was July 1st! :P

Anyway, I got this idea a looong time ago when I was obsessed with Candy Crush.

(Also, don't worry, the stories will get better as we go one. The ones I don't think are very good, comes first xD)


	4. 4 - Brothers (Side USUK)

**04 - Brothers**

Alfred slowly closed the front door as he snuck in. Tip toeing, he checked every doorway warily before rushing up to his room and closing the door behind him. Oh man, he was in such trouble. Not like right now, _right now_ , but he will be. Once his brothers find out.

Alfred groaned and ran his hand quickly though his hair. His brothers. His stupid, over-protective older brothers. They'll kill him! Then eat him! They can _never_ find out.

A soft knock at his door, nearly made Alfred scream. Instead he choked it down, letting out a muffled whimper.

"Al?" came a soft voice from the other side.

Alfred quickly opened the door, revealing his twin. "Mattie?" He quickly yanked the other into his room and closed the door behind them.

"Al, where have you been?" Matthew asked in his usual quiet voice, but there was a tone of chastisement in there as well.

Alfred gave a small smile. "You wouldn't believe me," he said in a rush.

Matthew frowned and crossed his arms. "You were out with that Senior again weren't you?"

"Yes!" Alfred said with a sigh, but then his face got serious. "You can't tell the others!"

"Are you serious?" Matthew said incredulously. "If I told them, they'd probably eat me." Alfred nodded in understanding. See? They'd eat anyone!

"Thanks Mattie!" He gave his twin a crushing hug that had Matthew trying to tap out and breathe. "You're the best!"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Not really. Honestly, I don't like you hanging out with this guy."

"Who? Arthur? Psh!" Alfred flicked his wrist. "He's harmless."

"He looks like a drug dealer," Matthew pointed out stubbornly.

"Nah, he doesn't do drugs."

"Then he looks like a punk."

"Yeah, a really hot one."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Our brothers won't agree with that. They're going to rip you a new one."

Alfred froze. "You, uh, didn't tell them… right?"

"Of course not," Matthew said offendedly and Alfred sighed. "But, eh, I don't think they believed me."

Alfred tensed. "Why not?"

"Well, you know how I'm a bad liar, right?"

Alfred nodded and then closed his eyes and groaned when what Matthew said sunk in. "What did you tell them?"

Matthew blushed. "I, uh, may have told them you were at the arcade…"

"The arcade!?" Alfred exclaimed. "We don't even have an arcade here!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't think of anything else!"

"And then what happened?"

"Well, they obviously didn't believe me. So then I told them you were at the library…"

"The library!?"

"Sorry! I couldn't think of anything else!"

"I don't even have any books with me!"

"Well, next time don't just sneak off somewhere, where I'd have to make an excuse to cover your sorry ass!"

Alfred looked guiltily down at his feet. "Sorry…"

"It's alright."

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" came the loud voice of their older brother from downstairs.

"Oh my god, they already know I'm here!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. They probably heard your clunky feet come in," Matthew said, rolling his eyes.

"What do I do?" The other panicked.

"Don't worry," Matthew said, oddly calm for a person who just lied to their brothers – badly. "Now, when our brothers ask, just tell them you went to the library to look at the videogames but forgot your library card."

"Videogames but forgot the library card, got it."

* * *

Alfred and Matthew quietly went downstairs and to the kitchen, where their eldest brother, Mathias, was putting food on the table.

"Hey guys," Mathias said with a glance in their direction. "I made pasta, but I didn't have the stuff for the meatballs. Sorry Mattie."

"Darn," Matthew muttered.

"Go grab the plates would ya?"

"Sure," the twins said together and went into the kitchen to grab the plates. Matthew went to the cabinet to grab the plates, while Alfred grabbed the silverware from the drawer… he was banned from getting ceramic things out of high cabinets (even if their plates were plastic).

They went back to the table to set up the plates and silverware, as Mathias finished setting the food down. The eldest brother smiled proudly at the display of food on the table and walked away for a moment to grab their other brother, Berwald.

Alfred was pretty nervous about Matthew's horrible cover up, but it seemed as if Mathias didn't notice. Then again, Matthew might have told Berwald instead, and that would be worse since Berwald's way more observant. But, at the same time, Berwald's also kind of quiet, so maybe he wouldn't say anything anyway.

As it turns out, Alfred didn't need to worry. Most of dinner was filled with bickering from the eldest two brothers, which really wasn't a surprise as they did it every day. Mathias told them about his day and some funny stories from work. Overall, it wasn't bad and Alfred found himself completely relaxed by the end of it.

That was a mistake.

"So… Alfred…" started Mathias, kind of suspiciously. "You were gone awhile, huh? In fact, you've been gone an awful lot lately. Been busy have you?"

Alfred gave Matthew a quick panicked look before saying, "Yeah, y'know, super busy and stuff…"

"Uh huh…"

Alfred gave an awkward smile, but before he could say anything Berwald spoke up, "Mattie said ya were at tha library?"

"That's right! I was getting some videogames! But I didn't have my library card. I wanted to play this new one that just came out for the Xbox, but they didn't have it. Not like it mattered since I didn't have my library card…"

"Right…" Mathias said with a disbelieving grin. "Al, I don't even think you have a library card…"

"Course I do! I got it like, uh, a year ago!"

"And how'd ya pay for it?"

"I did…"

"Al," Berwald started. "Ya ask us fer money ta go get icecream…"

"Oh… well… it was Mattie?"

Berwald gave a snort as Mathias' evil grin grew. Matthew shot Alfred a dirty look, and Alfred just shrugged. He did his best after all! His brothers were just mean!

"So, what's really going on?" Mathias asked with a grin.

"Uhm, nothing?" Alfred said looking away.

"Ya doin' drugs?" Berwald asked. Mathias' face darkened and he said, "You better not be."

"No!" Alfred quickly said. "God no! Nothing like that!"

Matthew tried to inconspicuously roll his eyes, but Mathias and Berwald noticed right away.

"Matthew? Do you know something?" Mathias asked.

"No…" Matthew said, shrinking down on himself. Why'd he have to bring attention to himself like that?

"I think he does…" Berwald said.

"Nope! Mattie? He knows nothing!" Alfred said. Matthew couldn't keep a secret from the elder brothers even if his life depended on it. Matthew just nodded to what Alfred said.

"Matthew…?" Mathias edged on. "What do you know? Is Al doing something we should know of?"

Matthew bit his lips and shook his head. It was not very convincing.

"Matthew…?" Both older brothers raised a single eyebrow, which caused Mattie to finally crack.

"Alfred has a boyfriend!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks bro. Glad you have my back."

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

"Uh yeah, kind of is. You're supposed to keep secrets you know."

"Well you suck."

"Well you suck m-"

"Guys!" Mathias interrupted. "I don't see what's so wrong with a boyfriend."

"Wished ya could've told us," Berwald added in and Mathias nodded in agreement. "So what's his name?"

"Em… Arthur… Arthur Kirkland," Alfred mumbled.

Mathias smiled, "And he goes to your school then?" Alfred just nodded.

"Well that's not so bad," Mathias continued on, leaning back in his chair "I mean, I have a boyfriend, and Berwald's still trying to gather up the courage to woo little Tino." Berwald punched Mathias. "There's nothing wrong with a little high school romance."

"Wait 'til you see him," Matthew muttered as he rolled his eyes. Alfred shot his twin a glare. Mathias and Berwald glanced at each other.

"Yearbook?"

"Yearbook."

Then they shot out of their chairs and to the bookshelf in the living room where they kept all the old yearbooks on the bottom shelf. Alfred and Matthew quickly followed after them. Oh god, Alfred was so dead now.

The elder brothers grabbed out one of the twin's freshman yearbook from last year, and started scanning through the section. After a minute or two of fruitless searching, they started to argue.

"You're doing it wrong!" Mathias said.

"How am I doin' it wrong? _You_ have tha yearbook!"

"You just are!"

"Just give me tha'!" Berwald said taking the book and flipping through the freshman section again.

"Maybe it starts with 'C'…" Mathias said.

"No it doesn't, idiot!" Berwald rolled his eyes.

"Just try it!"

"Fine." They looked at each name under the 'C' section but still nothing. Alfred was starting to get even more fidgety.

"Maybe you should look in the Junior section…" Matthew mumbled quietly. Mathias and Berwald froze and then looked at Alfred, who just looked away in response.

Berwald started flipping the book to the correct page while Mathias flipped out.

"A Junior!? Alfred he's like two years older than you! What are you thinking!?"

Alfred just shrugged. "It's not that much older…"

"It is in high school! In fact, he would be a Senior right now and that's even worse!"

"How?" Alfred said crossing his arms and glaring defiantly at the eldest brother.

"Seniors have no respect for anything! Plus they have college coming up and prom and graduation! They do drugs and don't do their homework!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "That's not true."

"Well, maybe not, but they're still bad news. How can you be dating a Senior? You're not _that_ popular!"

"Hey!"

"Em, Mathias…? We have a bigger problem…" Berwald said, looking down at the page.

"What do you mean?" Mathias demanded, turning to glare at Berwald.

"Look." He pointed to the page. "He's a punk." Mathias looked at the picture where Berwald's finger was pointing.

"Oh hell no."

"It's really not that bad," Alfred tried. "He'd just dyed his hair a few days before that, that's why it's so bright green there. And he usually doesn't wear _that_ many piercings… or wear makeup. He just did that to tick off his parents." But his older brothers weren't listening, instead they were gaping at the picture.

"Oh my god," Mathias breathed. "He does do drugs!"

"Um, no he doesn't…"

"He's clearly no good," Berwald said.

"Obviously. He is probably a highschool dropout!"

Alfred frowned. "No he's not! He goes to school with me!"

"I don't trust him," Mathias said crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Berwald agreed with Mathias (for once). "He is probably in a gang er somethin' too. Forcin' Alfred to buy things."

"What could I buy? I have no money!"

Mathias gasped. "Oh my god! Alfred! Is he forcing you to take drugs!? You can tell me! You can tell big brother!" He exclaimed as he brought Alfred into a crushing hug.

Alfred pushed his older brother away. "No! Oh my god, Mads, stop!"

"He looks like bad news!" Mathias said concernedly.

"Is that a tattoo?" Berwald asked, still looking at the yearbook.

"Guys stop!" Alfred said. "He's fine! And I really like him! This is why I didn't tell you guys about him!"

Mathias and Berwald gave each other looks, the kind that said "maybe we should lay off and give him a chance".

"What do you think, Mattie?" Mathias finally asked, turning to the other twin in the background.

Matthew shrugged. "I never really met him."

Alfred sent his twin a glare. "Thanks bro."

Mathias and Berwald did another conversation with their eyes, before Mathias finally sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Fine," he said.

"What?" Alfred asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Fine," Mathias said a little louder and Alfred smiled. "But! He comes to dinner! Tomorrow!"

Alfred grinned. "Okay! Thank you!" He hugged both of his older brothers.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You have to come to dinner," Alfred repeated.

Arthur blinked at his boyfriend. "Your brothers are huge. They'll eat me!"

"Nah, I don't think they will. Besides, I'll be there to protect ya!"

"Well, that's reassuring..."

* * *

A/N

I actually really like this one, but I don't remember where the idea came from. I just really love the idea that the four of them are brothers XD

. . . y'know, I had a whole thing planned for what to say here, but I forgot it all. Oh well.


	5. 5 - Play Time with Papa (SuFin family)

**5 - Play Time with Papa**

Tino unlocked the front door to his house (just barely). His arms were full of bags from the grocery store since they had nothing left here. A 5-year-old girl and a fully grown bear of a man would do that to the status of the food in your house.

He walked in and shoved the door closed behind him with his shoulder. Then he struggled his way to the kitchen where he heaved the bags onto the counter. Now, don't doubt him, Tino was a pretty strong man, but he was carrying several heavy bags at once.

Tino immediately started unloading the groceries and putting things in their rightful spot. Then he froze and listened.

The house was quiet. There was no sound except for the normal whirring of the refrigerator, and Tino knew his husband, Berwald, and their daughter, Adeline, were both home. Granted, Berwald was never a loud person; in fact, it was hard to get him to talk in a regular conversation. But a 5-year-old child? She would've already ran around his legs. And especially since Tino just came home, Berwald would've greeted him by now.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Tino ignored his groceries for now and decided to investigate the suspiciously quiet house. The groceries would be fine for a bit. Tino walked through the house, peeking into each room as he went by. He figured Berwald would be in his office working away, but to Tino's surprise, the room was empty.

Eventually, he came to Addy's room. He opened the door slowly and his heart stopped at the most adorable sight he's ever seen.

In the middle of the floor, sat Addy and Berwald surrounded by Barbies and its various accessories. Even though he was sitting, Berwald still looked huge, hunched forward, in the 5-year-old's room. However, Addy was telling him what to do. It was absolutely adorable.

"Her name's Carly," said Addy picking up a brunette Barbie from next to her. "She's friends with yours okay?" She walked Carly over to Berwald's blonde Barbie, to whom he was brushing her hair.

 _"Hi,"_ Addy said in a higher pitched voice. _"What's your name?"_ Then she leaned closer to Berwald. "Her name's Lily." Berwald nodded.

That was when Tino shipped out his phone and fumbled for the camera to record what he was seeing.

"M' name's Lily," Berwald said.

"Papa, you gotta do her voice!" Addy chastised.

 _"M' name's Lily,"_ Berwald repeated in a higher voice. It honestly sounded horrible but it made Adeline ecstatic.

 _"Hi Lily. You wanna be friends?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Okay. Let's go to the store."_

 _"Okay."_

"Now we go to the store. This is the store, Papa," said Addy, pointing next to her where a bunch of Barbie accessories and other random things were lying in a group on the ground. She picked up a red-headed Barbie and said, _"Welcome to the store."_

 _"Hi, I need some shoes,"_ said Addy as "Carly". Her brunette Barbie had no shoes on. _"Okay. That'll be 5 dollars._ Ka-ching!" Then, Addy put the shoes on her Barbie.

 _"Hi, I need a new dress,"_ Berwald said, walking his Barbie to the "store."

 _"Okay, that'll be, um, 2 dollars."_

 _"Okay."_ Berwald said then he made the ka-ching sound like Addy did ad he handed the "money" over.

"Papa, you can pick one of these dresses okay?" Addy said as she laid some Barbie dresses out in front of her. Berwald nodded and picked out a nice purple and black dress.

"Good choice," Addy said nodding seriously. "Okay, and now we are going to visit Samantha."

 _"Okay. But wait fer me, I'm still puttin' on m' dress,"_ Berwald said as he gently put the dress on the Barbie.

 _"Oh okay."_

 _"Okay I'm ready."_

 _"Okay!"_ Then Addy looked up and saw Tino holding the phone. She smiled brightly. "Hi daddy!" Berwald looked up too and his face pinked slightly.

"Hi sweetie," Tino said.

"Do you wanna come play?" Addy asked, holding out one of her Barbies.

"No, no. You keep playing with Papa."

"Okay!" Then Addy jumped up and ran over to a box and pulled out a small Barbie room. "This is where Samantha lives, okay Papa?" Berwald nodded.

Tino smiled. He loved his family.

* * *

A/N

This was one of Ana's prompts (number 3 actually) out of a group of prompts she gave me from over a year ago. The prompt was "dad ber playing with barbies with his little girl and tino recording it." I don't think I quite wrote it down as cute as what she had in mind, but oh well.

I tried my best to write Adeline as a 5-year-old, but I don't have any children nor have I really been around young children as I grew up. I'm just using what I've seen from how the 4-year-olds play from when I've helped as a teacher's aide in preschool sometimes.

Anyways, hope you liked it. I think it could've been better but oh well xD


	6. 6 - Strangers (USUK)

**6 - Strangers**

Alfred and Matthew quickly found their seats. Alfred was practically vibrating out of skin. He freaking loved watching football! And in real life was even better! Nothing beat biting winds, hard seats, and stadium food like this. It was great! And obviously he had to bring his twin to join in on the fun!

"I don't see why we have to go to this bloody thing," came a surly, accented voice from Alfred's right.

Alfred looked to see a blond guy with the largest set of eyebrows he's ever seen pointed down into a glare over pretty green eyes. The lower half of the guy's face was tucked into a red scarf.

"My friend, we are enjoying American traditions, non?" said another blond guy from Green Eyes' other side with an even thicker accent. "We should enjoy it while we are here, hm?"

Green Eyes just huffed.

"Yeah," Alfred said, without really thinking. "Nothing's more American than watching football! It's seriously great!"

"You see, Arthur? He gets it!" Frenchie said to Green Eyes, who was actually probably called Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That's because he's American, and this isn't even football. You don't even use your feet!"

Alfred laughed. "Have you even watched football before?"

The other guy nudged Arthur with his elbow. "Please try to enjoy?"

"Fine," Arthur huffed. Then he glanced at Alfred. "Why are you talking to us?"

Alfred just smiled and shrugged before turned back to his twin, who was texting madly on his phone.

* * *

Alfred was immensely enjoying the game. It had actually been a good game so far, the two teams were close in points. He had even managed to talk to Arthur at a few points during the game too, explaining to them what was going on and asking where they were from. He learned that Arthur was from Liverpool, England and Francis, the other blond, was from Nice, France. Both were here on an exchange program for their universities.

It was during one of the time outs and Alfred was watching a couple make out on the Kiss Cam. These things always made him laugh. Arthur apparently didn't get it judging from his mutterings, but Francis was cooing.

Then Alfred saw himself on the bigscreen.

"Oh my god! Mattie! I'm on Kiss Cam!" he said quickly pointing at the screen.

Matthew looked up and said, "Alfred, I don't think it's meant for you…" He was referencing the couple in the row above them who had just noticed the cam, but Alfred didn't hear his twin. Instead he quickly turned towards Arthur, cupped his hands around the pinked cheeks, and kissed him full on the lips.

The crowd went wild. People around them were cheering. Distantly, he heard Francis laugh and say something in French. All Alfred could really hear though was the pounding of his own heart. After what seemed like an eternity, which was only a few longs seconds in reality, Alfred reluctantly pulled away.

Arthur's face was a brilliant red with blush and his lips were shiny and parted. His beautiful green eyes were wide and staring back at Alfred.

Alfred blushed and smiled. "Hey…" he said awkwardly. "Y'know, you're kinda cute when you blush like that."

If it was possible, Arthur's face got redder. Then he said, "W-what was that?"

"That was a kiss for the Kiss Cam," Alfred said. "But I'd love to go on a date with you if you'd like."

Arthur ducked his head down slightly with a small smile on his lips. "I think I would like that."

* * *

A/N

Not much to say here.

Saw a prompt for kiss cam somewhere, so yeah... I love the idea that Alfred loves the kiss cam so when he sees himself in one, he automatically thinks it's focused on him XD

Hope ya liked it!

(Did ya see where Artie's from, Ana? ;D)


	7. 7 - The Ferris Wheel (HongIce)

**7 - The Ferris Wheel**

Xiao really didn't want to go on the Ferris wheel at their county fair, but as the youngest member of his family, he really didn't have a choice. Everyone else wanted to go on it, so naturally he was forced to follow along. Yong Soo immediately called to sit with Yao. His two sisters wanted to sit together probably to gossip or something lame. Of course, his other two brothers sat together, leaving Xiao the odd sibling out. It kind of sucked being the youngest.

Each seat on the Ferris wheel could seat two people. Yao and Yong Soo went first, then Mei and Liên went next, and finally Hyung and Sujit.* Xiao was last, so the ride operator asked him to wait. He huffed and crossed his arms, but agreed. The line took forever to get this far, there was no way Xiao was going to sit it out.

Two blond men went on to the ride next. Xiao assumed they were a couple and not brothers, due to the fact that they were holding hands. Then again, he could be wrong. You can never know these days…

The next blond was following behind them, but he was the odd one out, like Xiao. He had no partner. The ride operator asked Xiao to accompany the blond and Xiao shrugged and said "okay". At least he didn't have to wait very long.

They got into the seat side-by-side together with an awkward silence. There was a bit of a lurch and the Ferris wheel moved. Xiao took a chance to study his seatmate. The guy had light blond, almost silvery, hair that looked soft and fine. He had purple-blue eyes that were set in a scowl, looking off into the distance. His pale skin had blotches of red where it looked like he got too much sun. He kind of looked cute. Xiao was pretty happy he got put with someone nice looking.

"So…" Xiao started awkwardly. The guy shifted his scowl to Xiao. "I should probably, like, introduce myself since we'll be seatmates for, like, a while… I'm Xiao."

The guy raised in eyebrow and said in an accented voice, "I'm Emil."

Xiao smirked. "Well, nice to meet ya Emil. So what brings you to this magnificent seat?"

Emil snorted. "My stupid brother's boyfriend. He thinks the Ferris wheel is 'romantic'. I think it's stupid, but my brother forced me to come with them. What about you?"

"Similar story. I was, like, forced to come along by my siblings."

"Oh, you got replace by a boyfriend or girlfriend too?"

Xiao shook his head. "Nah, only by my own siblings. There's an odd number of us, so my four brothers and two sisters paired up, leaving me by myself."

Emil whistled low. "Six siblings? Geez… I can barely stand my one brother. How do you do it?"

Xiao smirked. "I try to, like, be the most annoying." Emil laughed and Xiao decided that that was his new favorite sound.

"You're siblings must _love_ you."

"Yep, that's why they put me with such a cutie," Xiao said and Emil blushed and looked away while shaking his head.

"Shut up," he muttered, still blushing.

"It's a shame that most of the rides here are two-seaters. Like, even the three-seated rides aren't divisible by seven. I'm still the person left out," Xiao lamented looking out over the fairground. Then he slyly looked over at Emil who already had an eyebrow raised. "Hey, wanna be my seatmate?"

Emil rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile. "Really? That's the best you could do?"

Xiao just shrugged. "Can ya blame me? I want to, like, be seen with a total hottie on the tilt-a-whirl."

Emil laughed. "Right. Whatever."

"But seriously, you're the third wheel and I'm, like, the seventh wheel. We should hang out so we're not by ourselves." Emil bit his lip and thought about it. At his indecisive look, Xiao added, "I'll even throw in a large game prize."

Emil gave Xiao a hard stare. "How large?"

"The largest – as big as you are."

"You can win that?"

"I can win anything. I have like a black belt in fair games."

Emil studied him for a beat, then said, "Throw in cotton candy and you got yourself a deal."

"Done." They shook on it.

The ride lurched, breaking them out of the conversation. They looked up and saw that their turn on the ride was done. Getting out, Xiao noticed his family already heading to the next ride of their choice. They didn't even miss him. Oddly enough though, Xiao had no problem with it. Looking over, he also noticed Emil's brother and his boyfriend really getting into a makeout session. Emil looked over too and made a disgusted face.

"Hey, c'mon. Let's get started on that prize," Xiao said, grabbing Emil's hand and quickly dragging him off.

The county fair? Completely worth it.

* * *

*Xiao's siblings (in order oldest to youngest)*

Yao – China

Sujit – Thailand

Liên – Vietnam

Yong Soo – S. Korea

Hyung – N. Korea

Xiao – Hong Kong

* * *

A/N

Um yeah, this is totally the story for the 10th by the way...

Also, I spent wayyy too much time looking up human names for Xiao's siblings only for them to be used once lol.

And my creative title is Super Creative! :D

This is in honor of the county fair that started today (July 10) in the town I live in :P

Hope you liked it :D


	8. 8 - Nothing but the Truth (DenNor)

**8 - Nothing but the Truth**

Norway was sick of it. Sick of Denmark's lies and petty compliments. He was always calling Norway pretty and saying stupid things like how nice he was or how wonderful he was.

He's sick of Denmark's meaningless words. How he throws out "I love you" like it's nothing. How he never actually says what he really keeps hidden deep down. Norway doesn't know what it is but that's because Denmark hides it behind the meaningless crap.

He's sick of how goddamned happy he is. All. The. Time. Surely when the other Nordics crack mean jokes at his expense, he still couldn't be _that_ happy. But Denmark laughs and brushes it off. Norway's pretty sure that Denmark doesn't even know the true meaning of "I love you" and how much it means to Norway.

Well, now he won't be able to toss out those three little words whenever he wants to. Norway will make sure of it. Surely a little truth spell would do the trick.

* * *

"Guys!? We have a problem!" Came Denmark's boisterous voice as he barged into the house.

"Here we go," Iceland muttered as he rolled his eyes. Norway, Iceland and Sweden were sitting in the living room together casually talking. Every now and then, Finland would pop in during his breaks from the kitchen. Norway was afraid to ask what he was making in there honestly.

Denmark suddenly ran into the room in a panic.

"We have a problem," he repeated. "I think I can only speak the truth right now and possibly whatever is on my mind at the moment and whenever I see you all together it makes me all warm inside and very happy. I want to see us together all the time like this!" Denmark put his hand to his forehead and groaned, "Ugh, I'm such a sap..."

Norway blinked. He wasn't actually sure if the truth spell had worked but it looked like it did. Better even. Though, he did feel a little bad for exposing Dan's emotions like this, it was only necessary.

"What's going on?" Finland asked coming into the room.

Denmark looked up and went over to Finland and squished his cheeks. "God you're so adorable. I freaking love your cute cheeks. I sometimes want to squeeze you to death but I know Sweden would actually kill me. And your eyes are so purpley, sometimes I stare at them when you're not looking."

"Uh..." Finland started even though his cheeks were still being held captive. Sweden was starting to look concerned and Iceland looked weirded out.

"Truth spell," Iceland told Finland since no one else did.

Denmark continued on as if no one spoke. "Your cooking weirds me out, especially since you always make it look funky. I still eat it 'cause I don't like it when you're sad. Usually it tastes okay too. I love your cookies. I look forward to Christmas just for your cooking."

"Just 'okay'? And why is there a spell on him?" Finland asked prying Denmark's hands off and rubbing his sore cheeks.

"No idea."

"Though you actually scare me most. Your glare (when you actually really glare) terrifies me. And I never want to see you take apart and put back together a rifle like you did when you were really angry after that one world meeting. I still have nightmares."

Sweden at this point had stood up and was inching towards Finland. Probably to protect the Finn's cheeks from abuse again. Unfortunately, the movement also caught Denmark's eye.

"Sweden! My buddy! You're my oldest friend, did you know that? Yes, I still consider you my friend. And geezus you're so pretty."

Everyone in the room froze, including Denmark. His eyes wide like he couldn't believe he said that. Well, actually, nobody else in the room could either.

"What." Was Sweden's reply.

"You're pretty," Denmark repeated unwillingly. He looked like he was about ready to bash his head in, but instead he kept going. "I mean you have such beautiful eyes. Like what color is that even? And those cheekbones. Ugh. To die for. You could cut diamond with those things. And you have to body of a Greek god. Man, no wonder Finland's always happy."

Both of the men were bright red now from embarrassment. Damnit! Norway should have been getting this on video!

"I really miss our friendship though. I consider you my best friend even though I'd never admit it. And also... I let you win Hnefetafl."

"You wha'!?"

Denmark looked a bit guilty and then turned around to look at Iceland.

"Oh no, no, no. Not me," Iceland said, backing up a bit.

"Icey! You're so cute! Even all grown up!" Denmark started. "But I miss it when you were little. You were so cute and so curious! You'd follow us around like a little duckling. And you were a mischievous little tyke too! Always getting into mischief. Now that I think about it, that's probably why you and Hong Kong get along so well, hm?"

"What!?"

"I know you two are banging. I've always known, but I kept it a secret from everyone else. Also I may have threatened Hong Kong not to hurt you but I wasn't going to tell you because then you'd get mad and I hate it when you're mad. Even though you're just a cream puff on the inside."

Everyone stared in shock at Iceland whose face was completely red from both anger and embarrassment.

"A cream puff!? What does that mean? And how'd you even known? Wait, never mind, don't answer that."

"You two are together? Since when?" Norway asked narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"None of your business!"

"It is too my business."

That was when Denmark's focus centered in on Norway. "Nor..." he started quietly.

Norway froze. Here comes the moment of truth.

"I love you."

"What." Norway couldn't believe it. The Dane still said it so easily!

"I love you with all my heart. You're amazing and I always want to be with you, even when you call me annoying. You annoy me too actually because you snore like a freight train and take up the whole bed. You like to keep the house ice cold and eat all the butter in the fridge without replacing it or putting it on the list. But I love that about you too. I love everything about you. You're passionate and kind. You deeply care about others even though you don't show it. You're a good big brother and boyfriend. I want to show you this every day, how amazing you are."

Norway's blush was probably permanent now and he felt like running away and hiding in a closet under a blanket. Instead he cleared his throat and looked down and muttered, "I love you too..."

Denmark's face brightened and he gave a big smile.

Norway looked up and glared. "Now let's get rid of this truth spell before any more damage is done." He grabbed the Dane's hand and dragged him off to where Norway keeps his spell book.

"Okay! I hope this means we'll have sex!" Denmark said brightly.

Iceland groaned loudly.

Sweden was still looking after them dazed, with a hand up to his cheekbone. "Am I really tha' pretty?" He asked slowly.

Finland smiled up at him. "The prettiest." Sweden blushed.

Iceland groaned again.

* * *

A/N

It was supposed to be more angsty but I changed it so it wasn't. I wanted more fluff xD

I've been listening to Lighthouse X a lot while writing this (they should have won Eurovision), and I think I've had this story in the making for a while. I don't remember when I first started writing this lol

I just love the ending with Sve XD He's so shocked and flattered lol

Hope ya liked it! :D


	9. 9 - Conversations on Set (USUK)

**9 - Conversations on Set**

Alfred sat in the seat he was directed to, across from a blond guy with green eyes. He already had a cup of coffee in front of him. In fact, his coffee actually had coffee in it. Alfred looked down at his cup and pouted. His didn't have anything in it.

"How did you get coffee?" he asked.

The guy looked up from his phone. "I went and got it myself. They obviously won't do it."

Alfred pouted some more. Man, if he had known he would've gotten some too, but it was almost time to start the scene.

"Well, since we might be here for a while, my name's Alfred!"

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said and smirked as he took a sip from his coffee. Alfred made a face and longingly looked at Arthur's cup. In the background, the director started the scene. As, extras Alfred and Arthur needed to keep their voices down but keep a normal conversation, like one would see from two people sitting in a coffee shop.

"So… you're British huh?" Alfred asked.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I must still retain some of my accent, but yes, I used to live in England when I was younger."

"So what, you drink tea and crochet pot holders in your free time?" Alfred snickered.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Not quite. I drink tea, of course, but I can't crochet at all. I'm pretty sure I'm terrible at it."

"So what do you do in your free time?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shrugged. "I read, play video games, garden-"

"Wait, you play video games?"

"Sure, lately I've been playing Fallout 4."

"Seriously? Me too! This is so cool I didn't know anyone played here!"

Arthur smiled. "I've always played videogames."

Alfred leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Okay, here's the big question. Favorite videogame of all time?"

"Oh that's a hard one." Arthur thought for a moment. "Well, the obvious classic is Ocarina of Time, but I also love Final Fantasy VIII."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Not seven?"

Arthur shook his head slightly. "My first Final Fantasy game was eight, and I fell in love with it. I liked the music and the characters. I used to spend hours on it. Not to mention, I totally had a thing for Squall."

Alfred laughed and Arthur continued on, "Don't get me wrong, I like seven, but eight will always be my favorite."

Alfred nodded. "Okay, I'll give ya that."

"What about you?"

Alfred leaned in slightly, glancing left and right before saying, "Yoshi's Story."

Arthur snorted and Alfred crossed his arms. "Hey, don't knock it."

"I'm not, I used to love that game actually. I always started out with the blue one."

"Heh, I always did pink. Anyways, we totally have to be Xbox friends! I'm going to add you!"

Arthur smiled. "Okay."

"So you're a complete video game nerd, what else? You like movies? Comics?"

"How about both?" Arthur replied.

Alfred smiled. "DC or Marvel?"

Arthur thought about it for a moment then said, "Marvel. I've always liked the X-Men."

"I'm more of a DC fan myself but I love the Avengers from Marvel. X-Men is okay, but I never could stand Raven."

"We all have our faults."

"Hey!" Alfred said quietly but with a smile on his face.

"Then again, you like the Avengers, so that might be a redeeming quality right there," Arthur pointed out.

"I'm glad there's something about me you can stand," Alfred said jokingly.

"Aside from the fact that you kind of look like Chris Evans you mean?"

"Hey, y'know," Alfred leaned in conspiringly. "Some people think that Chris Evans based his Captain America look… off of me." He winked at Arthur who was laughing into his coffee cup.

"Sorry but I think Chris Evans has a bit more muscle mass than you."

Alfred pouted a bit looking at his arms. "So, you don't like Chris Evans… there's your fault."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I like Chris Evans, but I like Robert Downing Jr. more," Arthur said with a smirk.

Alfred smiled and hummed in agreement. "Alright, I'll give ya that one. So have you seen Civil War yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. I had a very tight schedule and I missed it."

Alfred's jaw dropped. "What? Seriously? Okay, we have to see it. I _will_ show it to you. Surely, there's a theater somewhere that's still showing it…"

Arthur shook his head. "Not nearby…"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "What?"

"Tomorrow. Are you doing anything?"

"Um," Arthur started, thinking of his schedule. "I don't believe so…"

"Good," Alfred said. "We are going to the movies."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm taking you to see Captain America because no Marvel fan should have to not see it."

Arthur blushed. "You don't have to."

"Well, I want to. Besides, you're a nice guy anyway. I would love to hang out with you some more."

"R-really?"

It was Alfred's turn to blush. "Well, yeah. You're cute, funny, interesting... why wouldn't I?"

Arthur smiled at Alfred, who smiled back.

"Cut, cut, _cut_!" cried the director loudly and a bit angrily, causing Alfred and Arthur to snap out of their conversation. They looked over and saw the director stomping towards them.

"You two!" He cried. "Do you know what's supposed to be happening here? These two-" he gestured towards the protagonists sitting at a nearby table at the front of the set. "-are supposed to be falling in love! But _you two_ are distracting the focus by looking like you're the ones in love. Stop it!"

Alfred and Arthur both blushed and glanced at each other with shy smiles on their faces.

"Oh hell," the director said, rolling his eyes. "Someone switch with one of them so we can keep this movie rolling!"

"It's a date," Arthur said with a smirk before getting up a moving to a different table.

Alfred grinned sappily for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N

So this was based off of a super cute prompt I found online randomly and I fell in love with it!

It's kind of cheezy but I love it! XD

I freaking couldn't think of a good name though so sorry it's a bit stupid XD


	10. 10-Sweet Dreams are Made of This (SuFin)

**10 - Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

A/N Warning: this is possibly rated M for graphic description… of the sexy kind ;)

* * *

Tino woke up to another sticky mess in his shorts. That's how it's been for the last three days! He groaned and rolled out of bed to take a quick shower. Grimacing as he pulled off the dirty shorts, he threw them onto the laundry pile and jumped into the stream of hot water.

Now that he thought about it, these dreams have been happening more and more often lately… and they all star Berwald, Tino's best friend since 2nd grade. Tino blushed. How could he be having these dreams about his best friend!? Doesn't it break some sort of bro code? Even his regular, nice (non-erotic) dreams have Berwald in them! Being sickeningly adorable – like petting kittens or carrying groceries for little old ladies (although he really is a big softie anyway).

Tino got out of the shower, dried himself off, and distractedly shot a text to his good friend, Lukas.

 **Sent: does it brk the brocode 2 hav a crush on ur friend?**

 **Received: What are you talking about this time?**

 **Sent: the brocode! the sacrd code of bros!**

 **Received: I don't know what you're on, but I don't want any part of it.**

 **Received: Besides, I'm busy right now.**

 **Sent: but luke! its important!**

 **Sent: life or death situation here!**

 **Received: Over exaggerating, I'm sure**.

 **Sent: D:**

Tino pouted. This was serious! Lukas couldn't have been doing anything that important! And he was definitely _not_ over exaggerating!

Tino thought of his predicament as he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. His phone chimed with a text message. Tino thought Lukas was still texting him but it was just Berwald texting him what place they were meeting up at later. Tino responded back with an "ok".

He grabbed out the toaster and plugged it in. He wanted a simple and easy breakfast, especially since his nice dream woke him up early and he was still half asleep. And it was a _nice_ dream too. Berwald was laid out before him naked and blushing. So delicious looking.

Tino shook his head. He didn't want to think these dirty thoughts so early in the morning. He really needed to talk to Lukas about this and clear his buzzing thoughts. Screw Lukas and his busyness. Surely he couldn't be that busy so early in the morning.

Determinedly, Tino picked up his cell phone and typed a message.

 **Sent: but srsly tho, ber has been in like all of my dreams! so firkin hot and sexy!**

 **Sent: i think im gay 4 ber… is that weird?**

 **Sent: like hella gay 4 him**

 **Sent: but hes so hot and cute and adorable omfg**

 **Sent: sometimes i want my dreams 2 happen irl. like kiss him breathless or mayb ill get on my knees and swallow him whole. i bet he tastes good either way. hes big too. i know cuz we r bffs. hes bigger than ur bf. sometimes I just wanna shove him against a wall and hav my dirty way with him**

Tino smirked. That'll show Lukas not to ignore him.

He was almost finished with his coffee when his phone chimed with a reply. Finally!

 **Received: . . . me too**

Tino blinked, reread it, the blinked again in confused. What? Then Tino looked at the recipient in the screen – Berwald. Tino paled. Shit!

 **Sent: um omg it wasnt fuck!**

He was shaking now. God! Why was he so stupid!? Then Berwald's reply sunk in…

 **Sent: wait… what?**

 **Received: I figured it wasn't for me, but yknow, me too**

 **Sent: wait… seriously!?**

 **Received: . . . tino**

 **Sent: omg!**

 **Sent: well, we need 2 talk 1st…**

 **Sent: but i think that can b arranged ;)**

* * *

A/N

This was from one of Ana's very special prompts ;) Prompt #2: "tino and ber are bffs but one day tino realizes all of his wetdreams and dreams in general are about ber and he talks to Lukas about it, but one day he accidentally massages ber on how he wants to corner ber into a corner and have his way with him and ber responds '...me too'."

Hope you liked it! ;D


	11. 11 - Betrothed (HongIce)

**11 - Betrothed**

"Emil! Emil!"

Emil stopped his training with the broadsword to see his older brother rush towards him.

"Lukas?" Emil asked. "Shouldn't you be with Mr. Edelstein for your lessons? He won't be very happy if you ignored them again."

"Mr. Edelstein can complain to mother and father for all I care. This is important. I need you to help me," Lukas pleaded.

Emil's eyebrows shot up. He knew his brother could be sometimes rude and uncaring, so that is not what surprised him. What surprised him is that Lukas thought Emil could help him with what he needed.

Lukas is the eldest brother, so he's obviously next in line for the throne. Emil never really cared for the position and knew his brother would be good at it. Lukas was smart and, underneath that cold exterior, very caring. So, Emil never focused himself in the studies of bloodlines and laws. Instead he put all his time into the training of a knight.

Emil knew he wasn't very big or strong, but there were plenty of other knights like that anyway. Instead, he was quick and nimble, making him a surprising opponent. He almost never loses a training battle. One day, he will take on the position as Head of the Royal Guard and stand by his brother's side. In actuality, his real aim was to get out of the kingdom and see the world, but being royalty made that difficult. So, being a knight was the next best thing.

"Help? Help with what? Sparring?" Emil asked as he went over to the side of the training field to put up his broadsword and equipment. He generally doesn't like broadswords but he needed to be proficient in all weapons.

"No," Lukas started, following Emil. "An engagement. I just learned that I'm in an arrangement to be married."

Emil turned to look at the elder brother. "So, what? You want me to stand guard at your wedding here or something? Lukas, you knew you were eventually going to be in a marriage arrangement. I thought you didn't have a problem with that?"

"I don't… Er, well, I didn't."

"Then what's the problem? Is it the girl?" Then Emil leaned in conspiringly. "Is she ugly?"

"No," Lukas snorted and pushed Emil's face away.

"So…?"

"There, em, may be this person… I met…"

"Lukas!" Emil cried exasperatedly. "I thought you didn't fall for people like that!"

"I don't. I just- I mean, they just fell into my lap. Literally. I was sitting there innocently and bam- hello, they were there."

Emil blinked, not really following his brother's rant but getting the basic gist of it. "So what do you want me to do? Assassinate your betrothed? Because I don't think that would help. At all."

Lukas rubbed the back of his neck and looked away awkwardly. "No… I was thinking that maybe _you_ could take my place…?"

A few seconds passed by as the request sank in and then Emil laughed. "I'm sorry, but _you_ want _me_ to take your place? You realize that I have no formal training right?"

"You'll learn," Lukas said confidently. "Besides the kingdom is far away to the East. It's what you wanted right? To get out of here and explore new places?"

Emil bit his lip. "Yeah but…"

"Also, the kingdom is a bit different, so you won't be caught doing the actual ruling. It's more of an allegiance between their kingdom and ours. And their kingdom is quite big so you won't ever be bored."

Emil thought about it. On one hand it's a new adventure. A faraway kingdom with different customs and language, it's hard to resist something like that. But on the other hand, he won't see his brother much at all… plus he won't get to meet the princess until the day of the marriage. And, of course, the obvious being engaged to a complete stranger, but it's not like he had anyone special in mind anyway.

One look at his brother's pleading face and he knew what he had to do. Emil sighed, "Fine. I'll do it."

Lukas smiled. "Thank you, brother. This means a lot to me."

"I know."

* * *

Emil fiddled with the too-tight formal outfit he was supposed to wear when meeting his fiancée. He was used to wearing loose clothing that would allow him to easily move and spar.

"Stop fidgeting," his mother chastised quietly beside him.

His father, the king obviously, was on the other side of his mother, making the formal announcements. Emil wasn't listening, though he probably should have been. Lukas stood on the other side of Emil, remaining perfectly calm. The bastard. Of course he would. He was the perfect eldest son, remaining calm in any situation. Hell, Emil could remain calm too… just not here… in front of all these people about to get married.

"Introducing Prince Xiao Wang of the Eastern Kingdom."

A young man walked in wearing what must have been his country's formal wear, walked in with a few other people. Quite honestly, Emil wasn't paying attention. He didn't care about this prince. He was much more focused on calming his nerves before he met the princess. The guy looked like a cocky, arrogant bastard anyway. Emil certainly hoped he wasn't in any way related to the princess he will marry.

The guy walked up with his guards and did the usual courtesies to Emil's family. Emil glanced at Lukas beside him, only to catch his eye. Lukas gave a small smile and mouthed "good luck". Emil narrowed his eyes in confusion. Had he already met that prince before? Ah, serves Emil right for skipping out on the meetings about the betrothal.

"We welcome you to our kingdom," Emil's father continued. "And of course we introduce to you our youngest son, Prince Emil."

Wait, what.

Emil looked up, wide eyed. The Prince was staring at him with a smirk. In fact, everyone was staring at him. What was he supposed to do again? His mother nudged him in the side to get him to stand up. He slowly got up on his feet in a daze.

A prince? A _prince_!?

But- but… Emil was a prince! He needed a princess, not a prince! Right?

He slowly turned his head towards Lukas, while everyone was distracted by his father's monologue about the joining of two great kingdoms or whatever. At his confused and panicked look, Lukas leaned towards him and whispered, "You should be paying attention, bro."

"A prince!?" Emil hissed back.

"Well, yeah. Didn't you know?"

"No!"

"Oh, well… surprise?"

"Surprise? That's it! Surprise!? I'm about to be married to a man, Lukas! A man! You should have told me! I-"

"Emil!" His mother hissed at him from his side. "Please pay attention."

Emil gave one last glare to his brother before he turned back to face the front.

The prince was smirking at him.

Ugh. He looked like such an arrogant bastard. Emil rolled his eyes. He so didn't want to do this now. On the other hand, his kingdom is apparently large, so maybe Emil could go travelling for a very long time and would only have to see him once a year. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

Suddenly, his mother nudged him. Emil looked up surprised and realized he must've missed some sort of cue.

"Go meet your prince," his mother whispered.

Emil took a deep breath. Here goes everything. Like he was in a daze, he slowly walked forward until he was standing in front of the foreign prince.

The prince was actually a bit taller than him, and his smirk was even more annoying up close. Though, oddly enough, he did smell good. Of some sort of spice that Emil was unfamiliar with.

"I, like, thought I was meeting blondie," the prince said with an obnoxious nod towards Lukas. Ugh, even his voice was annoying.

Emil frowned and crossed his arms. "Well, you got me."

Prince Xiao smirked. "I am definitely not complaining," he said as he raked his eyes up and down Emil's body.

Emil blushed. "Stop that!"

"So what happened?"

"Huh?"

Prince Xiao waved a hand nonchalantly. "With blondie."

"I'm taking his place."

Xiao crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Why? He didn't want me?"

"No… well, sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I mean that's it's none of your business. I'm the one who's getting married to you."

"That's not fair," Xiao said with a bored expression on his face. "I was, like, promised Blondie."

"Oh my god," Emil said, just realizing something.

"What?"

"You _are_ an asshole!"

Suddenly, the whole room went quiet and everyone stared at the pair. Emil blushed as he realized just how loud he said that. The king and queen were in shock and about ready to jump to apologize, when Xiao busted out into laughter.

After about a full minute of laughter, he wiped away the tears in his eyes and said, "I think I'm going to really like you!"

Emil rolled his eyes.

* * *

A/N

I've had this mostly written for a long time, I just couldn't write an ending. Well, as you can see the ending still sucks, but oh well. lol

And the guy that fell into Lukas' lap, literally... was Mathias XD

This story is for the 14th by the way... I haven't gone to bed yet so I still count it as the 14th xD (I was out catching pokemon, that's why it's late...)


	12. 12 - How to Avoid a Salesman (USUK)

**12 - How to Avoid a Salesman (Or Not)**

After a long day at work and hearing nothing but the noisy, irritating complaints of customers, Arthur finally sat down with a nice hot cup of tea and his book. Of course, that would be when the doorbell would ring.

Grumbling, Arthur stood up and set the items down on the coffee table. Then he walked to the door. When he opened it, it revealed a tall man with blond hair and glasses, smiling brightly at Arthur. Had he been paying attention, Arthur would've noticed that he found him somewhat attractive too.

"Hi there neighbor!" The man (apparently his neighbor?) said brightly. "I would like to interest you in something that would just brighten your day!"

 _Oh great, a salesman,_ Arthur thought bitterly.

"You see I have-"

"I'm not interested," Arthur interrupted and promptly shut the door in the man's face.

Arthur got three feet away when the doorbell rang again. Sighing, Arthur went back to the door and opened it.

Same man, with a slightly less bright smile. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Now, I know you're a bright gentleman who knows exactly what he wants out of life-"

"Yes, I want you to leave my porch," Arthur said, but the man continued on unperturbed.

"So, I would like to interest you in-"

"Hey! I don't want anything you're selling," Arthur said loudly and shut the door again.

Immediately, the man on the other side started to pound on the door.

"Go away!" Arthur shouted.

"Not until you hear what I have to say!" came the muffled response.

"No!" Arthur said and he stormed away to the inside of the house where the sound couldn't reach him.

* * *

Bright and early the next day, Arthur put on his coat and grabbed his tea in a mug (it was portable!), before heading out the door for work. He locked the door and turned around to head for his car.

"Mr. Kirkland!"

Arthur groaned. That was the same loud, annoying voice from yesterday if he wasn't mistaken. And he wasn't.

The guy came running towards him from the sidewalk. Was he there all night? Arthur really didn't want to know. But it looked as if the guy was out running instead, if his clothes and the sweat were anything to go by.

"I'm still not interested," Arthur said and sped up his pace to his car.

"But you haven't even heard the whole spiel yet." Arthur could practically hear the whimper that followed his voice.

"Doesn't matter," Arthur said, unlocking his car and quickly getting in. "I'm still not interested." He then shut the door cutting off whatever the other man had to say. Not quite as effective as the front door, but still just as satisfying.

* * *

After two more days of constant bothering and sale pitches, Arthur had had enough. When he heard that stupid doorbell ring (once again for the fifteenth millionth time), he almost burst into tears. It was his day off damnit! And he deserved it! Was nothing sacred!?

Arthur marched over to the door and opened it, revealing that stupidly Adonis-like man.

"What could you possibly want today?" Arthur snapped before the other man could speak. "Oh, let me guess! Another sales pitch? Well, you win! Have at it, you have 5 minutes."

The man blinked for a moment and said, "Wait, really?"

Arthur just glared at him, without giving a verbal response.

The other man shifted. "Well, okay then! I'll just cut to the chase, hm? My name is Alfred F. Jones, and my amazingly awesomely adorable niece is selling Girl Scout cookies. She is aiming to be the number 1 seller to win the neon pink bike, and me, the awesome uncle I am, is asking all of my wonderful neighbors to help her out! And the top buyer gets a special prize curtesy of me! So whaddya say?"

"Girl Scout cookies? Really?"

"Yep!"

"Really?"

"Um, yes."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Alfred. "If I buy some, will you leave me alone?"

"Absolutely!"

Arthur internally groaned at his weak will for some peace and quiet, and held his hand out. "Fine, give me the damn order form so I can live my life in piece."

"Gladly!" Alfred handing the paper over and Arthur walked to the small stand by the door to write down his information.

"And the more you buy, the more peace and quiet you'll have!" Alfred called from the doorway.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but made sure to buy enough to feed a small army.

* * *

About a month later, the doorbell rang. Arthur didn't think he had company coming over, and the only person who would visit knew where Arthur kept the spare key and usually just barges in. No matter where Arthur hides it, Francis always manages to find it.

Arthur put down the towel he was using to dry the dishes with and walked over to the front door. He opened it to show two people – one he unfortunately recognized with an annoying familiarity.

"Alfred," Arthur stated with a slight glare in said man's direction. Alfred grinned sheepishly at Arthur from around a large awkward box he was carrying.

The small girl next to the man pulled out an order form. "Arthur Kirkland, correct?" she asked, reading the paper. She looked to be about 10 years old. She was wearing a blue jean skirt, white polo, and the green Girl Scout vest (with quite a few badges on it), and her blonde hair was done up in two pigtails. Arthur guessed Alfred was right, she really was adorable.

"Em, yes. That's right," Arthur said, realizing that he never answered her question.

"Great!" She said brightly and then she started to read her paper. "Okay… that's 18 boxes of Thin Mints, 22 boxes of Tagalongs, 9 boxes of Trefoils, 14 boxes of Caramel deLites, 8 Do-si-dos, 11 Cranberry Citrus Crisps, 26 Lemonades, 3 Savannah Smiles, 5 Thanks-A-Lots, 12 Toffee-tastics, and 4 Trios. That comes to $528."

"Christ," Arthur breathed out. Did he really order that many? It was then that he noticed she had a red wagon behind her full of large boxes, much like the one that Alfred was carrying.

"I already received the check from my uncle, so here are your cookies," the girl continued on, and pulled forward the wagon a bit. "And! For being the top buyer, you win our special prize! Right, Uncle Alfred?" She smiled brightly, if not a little mischievously, to the man next to her whose face seemed to have gained a red tinge.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Prize? What prize?" Arthur asked. All he remembered was buying a bunch of cookies to get Alfred out of his doorway.

"Well," the girl started. "To help me sell cookies and win the totally cool bike, Uncle Alfred said he would give the top buyer a kiss. A real kiss too! Not a fake cheek one!" She gave an evil grin to her uncle who looked like he was about ready to bolt.

"Oh really now?" Arthur said with a curious glance to the other man.

Alfred gave another sheepish smile. "Eh, you can decline, Arthur. It was mainly to get the ladies to buy more cookies in this neighborhood, y'know? I mean, what's the fun if there's no competition right? So, you don't have to! Of course not!" The girl next to him pouted.

"Decline?" Arthur repeated with a scoff. "Why would I decline? I just spent over 500 dollars on cookies. I better damn well get my prize."

Alfred gaped at him while the girl laughed delighted and clapped her hands. "Do it, Uncle Alfred! Do it! You gotta!"

"Well?" Arthur asked after a few moments. That snapped the other man out of it. He walked up close to Arthur and smirked before bringing Arthur in for a full-blown kiss. It was probably the best one Arthur's received in a long time.

When it was over (unfortunately), and they separated with about an inch between their mouths, Arthur gasped breathlessly, "I think I'm going to need more than that kiss for my prize."

Alfred barked out a small laugh, also still breathing heavily.

"I agree."

* * *

A/N

This is for the 15th. My power went out yesterday and I couldn't upload it. We think someone hit a telephone pole, but I'm not sure. lol

Anyways, I think this one is hilarious. I'm not really sure where I got the idea from... it was either from Despicable Me or I wanted some girl scout cookies xD

Well, hope you like it! :D


	13. 13 - Signed (DenNor)

**13 - Signed**

A/N Oh my god, this one's so cheesy. Enjoy~

* * *

It was the start of the school year and everyone was busy getting with their friends after the long summer. Mathias, like many other 7th graders, was trying to make new friends and now was the perfect time with the start of middle school. In particular, he was trying to get the courage to talk to the new guy, Lukas.

Lukas was the prettiest boy he's ever met, which is kind of weird because boys aren't supposed to be pretty, but Mathias just shrugged it off. Lukas also looked lonely. He never talked to anyone and he sat alone at lunch. He didn't even smile! So, Mathias logically decided that he needed friends.

Not only that but Lukas had the same name as Mathias' soulmate mark. On his left shoulder blade were the words "Lukas B." in a blocky print in which the letters looked like they were made fast. Mathias had never seen Lukas' handwriting but Lukas' last name was Bondevik so it was perfect!

Besides, Mathias _really_ wanted to meet his soulmate. Lukas looked nice enough, and if they were soulmates then they would get along really well. Otherwise they wouldn't be soulmates, obviously.

Mathias made his way to Lukas, sitting at a lunch table by himself reading. He was pretty nervous to meet his soulmate. Or maybe he was excited? He couldn't really tell.

"Hey!" Mathias said in greeting when he got to the table. Lukas looked up and sort of glared at him. "Can I sit here?" Mathias smiled.

"No." Mathias sat down anyway.

"So, whatcha readin'?" Mathias asked when there was only silence.

Lukas sighed and set down his book. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting!"

"I can see that… Why?"

"Because I want to get to know ya! You're new here right?"

Lukas narrowed his eyes. "No…? I just went to a different elementary than you."

"Oh, well, that makes sense!" Mathias laughed. "Oh by the way," Here it comes. "My name is Mathias Køhler!"

Lukas just stared at him, and Mathias' smile faltered slightly.

"Lukas Bondevik," came the reply after a few moments.

Mathias was confused. Wasn't he supposed to be surprised when Mathias said his name? After all, wouldn't Mathias' name match Lukas' soulmate mark? Then again, maybe Mathias wasn't his soulmate… But Mathias' mark matched Lukas' name! And he was so sure! Lukas was so cool and pretty!

"Hey, earth to Mathias," Lukas said waving his hand in front of Mathias' face. "You alright? You spaced out there."

Mathias shook his head and smiled at Lukas. "Yeah, I'm fine!" So, who cares if Lukas didn't have Mathias' name as a mark? He still seemed like a cool person and deserved to have an awesome friend! And Mathias wanted a new friend since Berwald was being a butt lately. "I was just thinking about something. Oh, hey! The lunch line is down! We should get food, c'mon!"

* * *

"Well, that was a nice day!" Mathias said with a sigh as he flopped down on the couch.

Lukas hummed in response from next to him as he flipped through the hundreds of pictures he just got developed.

Mathias leaned closer to his friend to look at the photos too.

He liked this. The closeness. Even if it was just friendship and never anything more. It was the least Mathias could ask for. At least he could have Lukas as one of his two best friends. It was better than being in that weird acquaintance stage forever, where conversations were awkward and there weren't very many common interests.

Yes, Mathias still had a huge crush on Lukas. It may have festered and grown into something enormously out of control since 7th grade, but he remained strong. After all, there was a reason he had another person as his soulmate right? They were meant to be together… they were literally made for one another. So, Mathias will eventually find someone who will take his breath away unlike any other person in the world. The same will eventually go for Lukas too.

But for now, Mathias will revel in his crush's- er, his best friend's company.

"I like that one," Mathias said suddenly, pointing to the picture Lukas just flipped to. It showed Berwald with his arms around his new husband, Tino, during the wedding reception. They were both laughing and weren't aware of the photo being taken. It was a really good picture.

Lukas smiled at the photo. "Yeah, this is good."

"All thanks to the photographer, huh?" Mathias said with a grin in Lukas' direction.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Mostly thanks to how great the wedding was I think."

"Nah, the pictures turned out nicely because of you," Mathias said. "And that's why you're the best photographer in the world."

" _Now_ you're being biased. What do you want? Money for beer?" Lukas joked.

Mathias just laughed and nudged his friend with his shoulder. "Oh, that reminds me. We should totally go out for some drinks with Waldo and Tino and when they come back."

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Back from what?"

"Their honeymoon, duh."

"They've been back."

"What? Seriously!? How come no one's told me?"

Lukas rolled his eyes. "I'm sure somebody did."

Mathias pouted. "Well we need to get them over!"

"Let them settle in first, geez," Lukas said, going back to flipping through the photos.

"Why are you even going through all of these anyway?" Mathias whined, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes. "You took them. You already know how they turned out!"

"No I don't," Lukas replied, not breaking away from his work. "Printed pictures look different than they do on the camera. Besides, I think I want to make an album of some sort as a late wedding present."

Mathias hummed. "I think it's a good idea. No, really. They'd probably like that a lot. Tino will probably cry."

Lukas huffed. "I think you got the wrong one there."

"Hm, you're right. Berwald would probably bawl." Mathias laughed and Lukas smirked a bit at the joke. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Mathias jumped up off the couch. "Pizza's here!" He cried racing to the door.

Lukas shook his head with a smile at the puppy-like display, and put down the photos so he can help Mathias with the pizzas. He walked over to the door and took the pizzas from Mathias' hands.

"Thanks," Mathias said to Lukas with a smile, and then he turned back to the pizza guy who handed him a receipt to sign. He signed the receipt and before he could hand it back, he heard a thud from behind him. Mathias turned around to see Lukas had dropped a whole pizza box on the ground. Luckily it didn't pop open, but Lukas was just staring at him with his mouth open.

" _That's_ your signature!?" Lukas cried.

Mathias glanced at the receipt then back at Lukas. "Um… yes?"

"What the hell? It's just a bunch of lines! It's not even alphabetical letters!"

Mathias was confused and looked a little lost. "Yeah…? Why does it matter?"

"You idiot!" Lukas cried and yanked up his shirt to show his soulmate mark. Mathias had never seen it before; he didn't even know where it was. But now, on that beautiful pale skin, was his signature. His sloppy cursive made the letters non-distinguishable, and it literally looked like a few short lines and squiggles, as if it was Morse Code and not a signature.

"I could have been with you the whole time!" Lukas continued.

"Uh… I'm just gonna go…" the pizza guy said, quickly yanking the receipt out of Mathias' hand, who was still frozen in place, and high-tailed it out of there.

"But… I thought… that's… that's my name…" Mathias stammered out.

"No it's not! It's a bunch of squiggles, that's why I didn't freaking know whose it was!"

"That's my name… that's my name!" Mathias's face broke out into a grin. "My name's your soulmate mark! I'm your soulmate! That's my name!"

Lukas rolled his eyes and dropped the hem of his shirt. "Oh great, I broke him."

Mathias quickly yanked off his shirt. "Hey! What're you doing?" Lukas cried, but Mathias just turned around to show him the name on his shoulder.

 _Lukas B._

Still in the beautiful blocky print, that he now identified as Lukas'.

"That's my signature," Lukas said slightly dazed. "But… you knew the whole time… why didn't you say anything?"

Mathias turned back around, and smiled sheepishly. "I kind of did… 7th grade, the day we first met."

Lukas narrowed his eyes. "No you didn't, you just came up to me and freaked me out by your weird clinginess- oh my god."

"I actually didn't think it was you," Mathias said softly. "You never said anything back to me. I was just happy to be your friend."

Lukas smiled and shook his head a bit. He went up to Mathias and took his head into his hands. Lukas leaned in and gave his soulmate a soft kiss on the lips. "You're an idiot, but you're my idiot. I have proof."

Mathias laughed. "And you're mine."

* * *

A/N

Oh my god still so cheesy but I love it XD

I actually got this idea at work. One of the people who work at my store has a signature just like that, butI don't know whose it is because I can't read it. It just look like a bunch of lines and squiggles. Anyways, I suddenly got the idea of what if somebody had a signature like that in the soulmate universe? XD

So, I hope you liked it! :D

(This one is actually for today's)


	14. 14 - Feng Shui (HongIce)

**14 - Feng Shui**

Emil was trying to write this paper for his English class. An analysis on some old poem, who really cares? But it was due tomorrow and Emil would like to pass this dumb class so he'd never have to take it again. Granted, the teacher wasn't that bad but the class was just so boring and pointless. So, he's listening to his music playlist with his earbuds. That way he wouldn't hear his roommate at all. He tended to be loud and distracting.

Just then, a large screech made its way through Emil's noise-cancelling headphones. Of course. Emil rolled his eyes. He should have known he couldn't completely block Xiao out.

Taking out his headphones, Emil turned to find Xiao pushing his bed closer to Emil's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emil asked.

Xiao stopped his moving and smiled at his roommate. "I finally figured out why I like can't sleep at night. The feng shui in this room is totally wrong."

Emil raised an eyebrow. "Feng shui?"

"Yeah, y'know, the room's chi to like happiness and harmony."

"I didn't realize it was something that you did."

Xiao nodded. "Totally. My family's really into it."

"Huh," Emil said to himself. He never knew that, but it'll help Xiao's studying right? And who's he to get in somebody's way of good grades? He turned back to the document on his computer, saved it, and exited out.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" Emil asked, standing up. He deserved a break from that stupid paper anyway.

"Do?" Xiao asked.

"Yeah, to help with the feng shui or whatever."

"Oh! Um..." Xiao studied the bed he just moved. "I think we need to move your bed."

Emil walked over to his bed. "Okay, where to?"

"To the left, closer to the window," Xiao said as he walked over to help Emil move the bed.

"How's this?"

"I think a bit more."

Now the two beds were side by side, touching, in front of the only window in the small dorm room.

"Like that?" Emil asked skeptically. He wasn't really one to judge though, considering he knows next to nothing about feng shui.

"Yep! That's perfect!"

"Well, what about the rest of the room?"

Xiao took a step back and looked around at the rest of the room. "No, everything else looks good. I can feel the chi flowing freely now."

Emil nodded. That's good. He never realized how much feng shui meant to Xiao. Did that make him a bad friend? Maybe he should be more conscience of it? He'll resolve to do better next time.

* * *

The next day, Xiao returned to his dorm. He couldn't wait to get back into his room, or more specifically into his bed. His bed that was now right next to his precious Emil's, where he can watch him all night and maybe even snuggle a bit. Emil is totally cute when he sleeps. In fact, Xiao hardly slept at all last night.

He really needs to thank his older brother, Yao, for all his ranting about feng shui. It was the perfect cover up to get Emil closer to Xiao. He could hardly wait to get to sleep anymore! He practically skipped to his room and quickly opened it.

Only for his dreams to come crashing down in the blazes of fire.

"Hey Xiao!" Emil greeted with a smile. "So, I did a bit of research and I think you might have been wrong about feng shui, but don't worry I fixed it for you. Now you can really sleep properly."

The room was in ruins!

Xiao's bed was pushed into the far left corner while Emil's was right next to the door, in the complete opposite corner. They couldn't have been more far apart!

"So, we had it all wrong," Emil started. "First of all, we had our feet facing directly towards the door which is apparently a big no-no in feng shui. Also the beds should be in the darkest place of the room, so in front of the window and underneath our one overhead light wasn't a good idea either. Apparently, diagonally from the door is the ideal location for the bed, so I put yours there since it would bother you more than me. Then, I put your desk across from it on the other side. I put my bed on the other side so there's more space and it's now directly across from my desk. I think I did pretty well at achieving harmony." Emil smiled proudly.

Xiao still stood in the doorway, taking in the misery of being so far apart from his dear Emil. This was even worse than it was before!

"Well, what do you think?"

Xiao lightly groaned but gave a weak smile anyway to the hopeful-looking Emil. "Great..."

Xiao walked over to his bed and moaned as he planted face-down onto it. His perfect plan was ruined!

Emil smugly smiled to himself as he watched the misery unfold on Xiao.

Well, that's what he gets for trying to con Emil into moving his bed closer. Next time, he should man-up and ask Emil out instead of playing silly little tricks.

Emil smirked to himself.

One day he will.

Xiao moaned at his misery again.

* * *

A/N

Based on an idea Ana had while we were playing Animal Crossing Amiibo Festival at her house ;P She came up with this idea, and I loved it. I really love this story and I was so excited to upload it! XD

Hope you liked it too!

(Um, yeah, this is totally for the 17th...)


	15. 15 - Noted (DenNor)

**15 - Noted**

Of course of all days it had to be today. His history teacher, who said at the beginning of the year that "we will probably never use our history textbooks so you could just leave them in your locker", decided that today they will need to use the history books. Apparently there was a problem set that he wanted the class to do in class. Problem was Lukas' locker was on the other side of the school. He never used it - he had no reason to! It was just a place to store unused textbooks. In fact, he would put his coat in one of his friend's lockers. Now, Lukas was probably going to be late because he had to run all the way to his locker on the other side of the school, just to get that stupid textbook. Well, okay, maybe he won't be late after all. He still had a few more minutes but he usually used this time to talk with his friends so it still sucked.

He finally got to his locker, and after racking his brain for the combination, he got the locker open. He was expecting his textbook, old papers, candy wrappers, and maybe even some gathered dust. What he wasn't expecting however, was the pile of letters spilled out of the locker and onto the floor in front of him.

Lukas stared at the pile of paper on his shoes, not hearing the people around him snickering and whispering. What the crap? Where did all this come from? Did he really have that much crap in his locker? But he hasn't used it since the beginning of the year… did people just decide to use his locker as a trash can instead?

Lukas bent down to gather up all the paper and folded notes. He'll read them later. Right now, he had to get to class. He quickly shoved the pile into the front pocket of his backpack.

In theory, it was a good idea. He was going to go about his normal day. Then, when he got to the safety of his room at home, he would look at the pile of paper and see what it was all about. However, Lukas couldn't stop thinking about it.

All through his boring history class, he kept thinking about why all that paper was in his locker. Maybe they were good wishes for his birthday? But his birthday wasn't recently. Plus, why would a bunch of people put notes in his locker for his birthday? No one does that anymore, nor does he have that many friends. Besides, how would they even know where his locker was? Lukas barely knew where it was!

Maybe it was some sort of prank? Or maybe a bully was trying to be mean and putting rude things into his locker. Lukas rolled his eyes. Great, just what he needed. A bully knowing where his locker was.

It also didn't help that his backpack was right next to him, taunting him. All those notes in the front pocket. Lukas could probably sneak one out and read it real quick. Maybe it would sate his curiosity enough that he wouldn't think of them anymore.

Lukas quickly glanced around the classroom to make sure that nobody else was watching him. Then he opened the front pocket of his backpack just enough to grab out one of the papers.

 _You looked nice today._

Lukas stared at it for moment. Then he turned it over, upside down, 360 degrees – anything to make more sense out of it. He looked nice today? What the heck? There was nothing else on that scrap of lined paper, just the large, sloppy handwriting.

Well, that didn't sate his curiosity at all. It only made it worse! He'd have to look at another, there's no way around it.

 _Hey! Good luck wit ur prersentation today! - M_

Lukas squinted at the ripped note. Whoever wrote this had atrocious spelling.

When was the last time he even had a presentation? He couldn't even remember. How old were these notes anyway? Were they from last year? But that wasn't possible… he cleaned it out last year… right?

Yes, he definitely did.

Well, one more note it is then.

 _Would you like to go on a date this Sat? Let me know! :D –M_

So, same person, but how long ago were these written? And by whom exactly?

* * *

 _U R THE BEST!_

 _What do u think of todays lunch? Should i get it?_

 _I'll miss u over winter break! D':_

 _I love you_

 _I know you were pretty upset today, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk._

 _#1 FRIEND_

 _goood luckkk on yourrr testtttttt!_

 _i luv u!_

 _Hey wanna go to the movies with me this weekend?_

 _Reasons I want to date you: You're awesome_

 _sry ur mad at me :(_

 _hey hey hey hi_

 _Look, I'm sorry about today. I know I said I'll be over later, but something important came up… okay, okay, I got detention. So not really that important, but can we still do a raincheck? :)_

 _You're so pretty, god u should be illegal_

 _Want to study for Anatomy & Physiology together? ;D_

 _Lukas, I know you haven't really said anything but I'd appreciate it if you could give me a real answer about dating me. I mean, if you didn't want to you could at least just tell me instead of ignore me. You act like nothing's different, and I just don't understand. Please let me know._

 _Check one! Go on a date with me? :)  
-Yes  
-Hell yes!  
-No :(_

These were just a few of the ones Lukas read, there were lots more. As if it's been going on all year with at least one per day… it probably has been. They were on the backs of old homework and tests, ripped corners of paper, lined paper, computer paper, note cards, sticky notes, anything that basically had a writable surface. However, they all had one thing in common – the ones that were signed were either signed with _M_ or _Mathias_.

 _Mathias_.

Lukas was still trying to wrap his head around it.

 _Mathias_.

The guy had a crush on Lukas this whole time, and Lukas never knew! Mathias was his best friend! Why didn't he just say something? Didn't he know that Lukas never used his locker? Lukas groaned, why was he friends with such an idiot? (He wondered this with all fondness of course.)

Thinking back on it, no wonder Mathias had been starting to act a bit weird from him. He had been starting to become more distant lately. Lukas, surprisingly enough, had given him space, not bothering him into talking and actually trying to be nice. Now it all makes sense. The idiot thought Lukas was rejecting him.

But how did Lukas feel? Did he want a relationship with Mathias? Mathias was so care-free and happy; a complete polar opposite to Lukas. Why would he even want to be with Lukas?

Lukas shook his head, clearing those thoughts. He can't afford to be on that train of thought right now. Besides, if he really wanted the answer, he could probably go through all of those freaking notes. It was probably in there somewhere. Lukas needed to decide what he felt _before_ he confronted Mathias about this.

Deep down, Lukas knew he had already decided a long time ago. Of course he liked him, he just never wanted to admit it. How was he supposed to know the guy had the same feelings for him!? Lukas just assumed Mathias wanted to be friends and that's all. After all, Mathias never actually gave a sign that he liked Lukas (aside from the notes). Now it all finally makes sense.

And with that, Lukas made his decision.

* * *

Mathias and Berwald were already sitting at the lunch table, talking, when Lukas walked up. He set his lunchbox down and moved it off the side. Then he took his backpack and dumped all of the notes from his locker onto the table.

"So, what the hell is this?" Lukas asked Mathias.

Mathias' eyes went wide and his face went pale as the realization dawned on him. Okay, maybe Lukas was being a bit of an asshole, but oh well.

"Uh…" Mathias started but he couldn't get anything else out. Berwald just looked confused.

"Don't you know that I don't ever use my locker?" Lukas said.

Mathias' mouth opened and he looked up at Lukas. "What?" he squeaked out.

"I don't use my locker… ever," Lukas repeated. "Why do you think I shove my coat into yours?"

"Oh… I thought, er… nevermind." Mathias looked away embarrassed.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Next time, instead of dumping a bunch of love notes in my locker, ask me out in person instead. I probably would have said yes."

Mathias looked back up at Lukas in surprise. "Really?" Lukas nodded.

"Well then," Mathias started with a grin. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Of course, you idiot," Lukas said exasperatedly with a smile.

Berwald was still confused. Lukas will explain it to him one day… probably.

.

Lukas kept _all_ of the notes and letters, including the ones Mathias wrote after they started dating.

* * *

A/N

Don't remember at all where this idea came from, but oh well. I thought it was cute :P

Hope you liked it!


	16. 16 - The Mailman (USUK)

**16 - The Mailman**

Arthur takes his job very seriously. Every day, he arrives precisely on time to each house and puts the correct mail into the mail slot on the house. He has never made a mistake or missed a delivery – not once in his four years of delivering mail on foot to each and every house on his route.

Of course, he was making a big deal out of nothing. In actuality, the job was fairly simple. Sure there was a lot of walking involved, but it was nice to get a bit of that fresh air every day so Arthur didn't mind. Besides, most houses had only a few letters or a magazine each day. Most.

There was one house that was the exception. The letters/magazines/bills/junkmail always held the address _1412 Elm St._ for a man named _Alfred F. Jones._ How the man managed to get so much bloody mail each and every day was beyond Arthur. Nobody should have that much mail coming in at once. There were postcards and magazines about videogames and _Discover_. There were bills and a ridiculous amount of advertisements and junk mail. Did the guy sign up for everything he possibly could?

Arthur, of course, didn't know the guy personally. Just his name, his interests, and that he had lots of friends who like to travel. Arthur sometimes wondered what kind of a guy he was and what he looked like. Yes, in the four years he had been Alfred's mailman, he had never once seen him.

And it was no secret that Arthur was gay, well, at least to his friends and other people who knew him. So, of course Arthur may have fantasized that Alfred could be his dream guy – as bloody unlikely as that was. On the bright side, there had been a few LGBTQA-pride pamphlets and things delivered, so Arthur knew that the guy was at least open-minded.

The worst thing about this job though, was the weather. Rain, sleet, snow, hail; we'll deliver what you mail – the motto of the post office where Arthur worked, and they only took it _very_ literally. Arthur's had to walk through everything. Lightning storm? Yep. Ten feet of snow? Of course. Tornado? You betcha. Arthur's seen it all.

Wintertime was the worst obviously. Because was there not only snow, ice, slush, sleet, hail, and cars swerving on the slick muck, but it was also cold and wet. Arthur hated it. He missed England just for that very reason.

It was in the heart of January and was currently the epitome of winter: nasty, cold, snowing, and icy. So very icy. Arthur was bundled up in three pairs of gloves, two knitted sweaters, a winter jacket, a scarf covering his chin and nose, and a big warm hat. In all honestly, he felt ridiculous and a bit like a marshmallow, but it kept him alive and warm, so he couldn't really complain.

Arthur looked up at the next house on the street. _1412 Elm_ … Ah, Alfred F. Jones' house. What does he have today? Arthur took out his bundle of mail for the day. It was a bit less than usual, but still more than the average person. There were multiple ads, a postcard, some bills it looked like, a coupon booklet, and a… gay porn mag? Arthur blushed. This was why he shouldn't be snooping through other people's mail!

The Brit hurried to the house to quickly drop off the mail and move on, but stopped and eyed the sidewalk leading up to the house warily. Oh, that didn't look good…

It looked unused… that is, in the sense that it must've been covered with an inch of solid ice. It seemed dangerous just looking at it. The ice was literally unblemished and reflecting the sun off its surface.

Arthur groaned. Another downside to the job: sidewalks that weren't taken care of properly. And it wasn't like he could go off the sidewalk and walk around the ice since the snow on the sides was almost his own height. This will not end well.

Arthur tentatively took a step onto the icy walk, steeping straight down rather than at the usual walking angle. It's supposed to help. Well, he hadn't slipped so far. That was good he supposed.

He took careful and calculated steps. He actually was doing well. He hadn't slipped once yet. Then he misstepped with his right foot. It went up in the air as did his left. And he fell down hard with a loud yell.

The good thing about layers was that they cushion his fall. The bad thing was that he landed on his butt and was only wearing jeans.

A blinding, searing pain went up and jarred his spine. His hips felt like they snapped. And his arse felt cold and wet. He couldn't even groan or yell because it hurt so badly. He could only sit there in a half-upright position, screwing his eyes shut, and praying that he'd live and maybe walk again.

Finally, he realized he could hear and heard a "Holy shit!" from far away.

A man wearing only glasses, cotton pajama pants and fuzzy slippers quickly jumped down the stairs and slid on the thick ice to Arthur's position. "Are you okay man? That looked really painful!"

Arthur could barely open his eyes through the pain and just let out a low groan.

"Here let me help you!"

"No, no, no," Arthur finally got out. "I can do- ughhh…"

"Shit! Can you move any? Or should I just pick you up?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm too heavy to pick up. Absolutely not."

The man huffed and gently picked up Arthur anyway, trying not to jostle his position any.

"H-hey! Let me down!" Arthur cried, tears pricking his eyes because of the pain that was still there.

"There's no way I'm letting you freeze out here, dude. I'm Alfred by the way."

"I know," Arthur accidentally grunted out loud. Alfred gave him a weird look and Arthur blushed. "I deliver your mail."

"Oh, makes sense I guess," Alfred said glancing at the mail bag.

"I'm Arthur," he said in reply. He figured it was only proper to introduce himself too.

"Okay, Arthur. Let's get you inside," Alfred said as he tried to carefully walk back to his house. He slipped a few times, causing Arthur to grip the man's bare shoulders in fear. Alfred just laughed and said "Oops!" and "We're okay!". It did little to alleviate Arthur's fear however.

Once inside, the house was warm and Arthur could feel himself starting to thaw out. He couldn't focus on that though since the pain in his hip were near unbearable.

"So…" Alfred started after coming back into the room with a hot drink for Arthur. "I really think you should go to the hospital."

Arthur just waved him off. "Nonsense. I'll be fine. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Please take better care of your sidewalk."

Alfred blushed. "Of course! Though, I really am sorry about that."

"But, in all seriousness, I think I just sprained my back. I'll be fine in no time."

"If you say so…" Alfred said looking unsure and chewing on his lip thoughtfully. "Hey, Arthur."

"Hm?" Arthur hummed looking up at the other man after taking a long sip of his drink.

"Y'know, one might say that you… fell for me."

Arthur's jaw dropped, then he snorted and rolled his eyes so hard he thought they were going to fall out of his head. "Oh for goodness sake, you're one of _those_ people."

Alfred grinned. "Yep!"

"Great," he said sarcastically but with a bit of fondness underneath it.

Alfred just laughed a bit and got up from the couch. "Say, I'm going to get me some hot chocolate too. Do you want some more?"

Arthur glanced down at his drink, and said, "No thank you. I'm still good."

"Okay!"

"Oh and Alfred?" Arthur called as Alfred was about to head into the kitchen.

He turned around and looked at Arthur. "Yeah?"

Arthur smirked. "I think you're as hot as my cocoa."

Alfred threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

A/N

If you know me, you know I just love pickup lines XD I think they're hilarious! These ones are actually kind of lame, but oh well XD

Also, this story brought back some bad memories for me… (and my back and hip) D:

And, uh, sorry it wasn't a very good story… lol

oh well, happy birthday right? XD

(Oh and the post office's motto... totally from Animal Crossing XD)


	17. 17 - Baking a Bit of Love (DenBelg)

**17 - Baking a Bit of Love**

It's their year anniversary – a milestone in any relationship. It shows that they've already stuck through thick and thin while it's still the first of many possible years to come. Mathias, unlike the usual male stereotype, was aware that their one year anniversary was a big deal for their relationship. He was pretty good at remembering dates too, so he has already been panning what to do for their anniversary. And Emma Janssens only deserved the best.

Emma was the nicest girl in the world, and Mathias felt lucky to have as his girlfriend. In fact, his good friend, Lukas, liked to remind him of that. He's already said so multiple times. So she obviously deserved the best.

Mathias took a lot of time to decide what would be a good way to not only give to her as an anniversary present, but to also show his affection for her. He didn't want to buy just anything. No, he wanted to do something special. After thinking about it a long time, Mathias remembered that Emma's favorite food is waffles. In fact, Emma makes the best waffles in the world. Mathias usually doesn't eat too many fancy breakfast foods, but he does for Emma's waffles.

She also cooks it all the time, adding different things to spice it up each time. Mathias only ever makes pastries. Sometimes he'll cook fish too, but he's best at making croissants, danishes, pies, eclairs, and other sweet breads.

Well, that's the answer, isn't it? Mathias will treat Emma on the day of their anniversary with her favorite food, and she won't even have to lift a finger. Mathias will make waffles for his wonderful girlfriend.

* * *

Researching recipes was not an easy feat. Emma makes her waffles from scratch by her own recipe. So Mathias obviously didn't know her recipe since she never wrote it down, but that was okay! Besides, how hard could it be?

Well, Mathias ran into his first problem right away. Which recipe should he use? The internet had thousands of recipes and each one had their own ingredients and different amounts and cooking times.

Finally, after an hour or two of sifting through cooking websites and blogs, he found a recipe that seemed very promising. It said True Belgian Waffle Recipe. Seemed legit. Besides, Emma was from Belgium so it was perfect.

Let's see… flour, sugar, baking powder, eggs, milk, butter… those were all things he had. Perfect, now all Mathias had to do was wait…

* * *

On the day of their anniversary, Mathias set out the silverware, plates, and candles until the table was perfect. He had already cleaned the entire house earlier. Emma was supposed to come over at 7 for dinner. It was 5:48 now. Time to start the waffles!

Mathias put the flour and sugar into a mixing bowl just like the recipe said, but when he got to the baking powder, he bit his lip. He didn't think he had any left. He bought baking soda recently, but they weren't the same thing.

Mathias ran to his computer to look up a substitute. He really had no time to run to a store. There were several suggestions, but he finally found one that seems like a good sub. All it asked for was vinegar – which he had.

So… 3 1/2 teaspoons of baking powder meant he needed… 3/4 + 1/8 of baking soda, which meant 7/8? Ugh, that's too much math! He'll just use a whole teaspoon of baking soda and 3 1/2 teaspoons of vinegar.

Mathias went ahead and dumped those in. Next, he beat the egg yolk – like asked – then added in the milk. It called for a whole cup of butter (which Mathias reread twice to be sure). It seemed like an awful lot, but maybe Belgians liked a lot of butter (Lukas does at least… but he also wasn't Belgian). So Mathias added that in as well.

The recipe also called for vanilla extract. Mathias was _pretty_ sure he had some somewhere. He looked through his cabinets until he finally found the little brown bottle. It was unmarked but it smelt right (or at least he thought it did).

He mixed all of the ingredients together then added them to the other bowl of ingredients from earlier.

Next the recipe said to beat the egg whites until there were "stiff peaks". Mathias had no idea what that meant, so he beat them until they looked alright. Then he folded it into the batter.

The next step said to bake it into a pre-heated waffle iron.

Shit.

A waffle iron.

Mathias definitely didn't have one of those…

He quickly went back to his computer to look for a substitute. There's gotta be something somewhere! Well, they only one he could find was to use a grill pan. Well, he didn't have time to run to the store to buy a waffle iron, so a grill pan would have to do.

It took a bit to heat up the pan, but when it was ready Mathias poured some of the batter onto the pan. He wasn't sure how much to put onto the pan but he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be this much. It was about 1/4 of the batter. After studying it for a bit, Mathias shrugged. It'll just be a very large waffle.

It'll be all just fine…

* * *

Everything wasn't fine!

It was 8 minutes until Emma was supposed to arrive and everything was ruined! The kitchen was an absolute disaster and the entire house smelled like smoke. Mathias' nice clothes were covered in grease and waffle batter. He had flour on his face and was pretty certain there was egg in his hair. And the waffles! Oh god…

The waffles looked absolutely horrible! The middles were undercooked but the outsides were burnt. Not to mention they were lumpy, misshapen, and all different sizes. In fact, the only thing in the house that seemed to be in decent shape was the dining room table – which had no food on it.

Needless to say, Mathias was panicking. What should he do? What could he do? He spent the whole time making waffles, so there was nothing else prepared to eat. Dinner was ruined!

Wait! Maybe he had some spaghetti noodles in the cabinet. He could just whip up some pasta real fast and Emma would never have to know. Mathias ran over to the cabinet and started to rifle though it looking for pasta – for anything really.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Shit!" Mathias swore loudly and hit his head on the top of the cabinet. She was a whole 5 minutes early! He wasn't ready!

What should he do!?

Mathias took a deep breath and looked around. The whole place was a disaster, it would take forever to clean it all up! Oh well, time to face the music.

He straightened his clothes as much as he could and ran his fingers through his hair (grimacing when he felt the egg). He took another deep breath and went over to the door and opened it.

Emma was standing on the other side, in a beautiful summer dress and looking as stunning as ever.

"Hey, Emma," Mathias said awkwardly as his girlfriend's eyes widened, taking in his appearance.

"Mathias… hi. What happened?" She asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Oh you know," Mathias started casually with a shrug. "Just got into a fight with the oven. Want to come in?"

Emma's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, but nodded and smiled when he ushered her in. She toed off her shoes and set her purse down at the table near the door. Then she looked at her boyfriend with a smile.

"Happy Anniversary," she said warmly and went in for a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary," Mathias replied back afterwards, then his smile fell. "Uh, look… we have a problem."

Emma's smile fell away too. "What is it? What's wrong, Mathias?"

"Nothing… it's just… well, look." He led her into the dining room, where there was no food. "We don't have any food…"

Emma's lips quirked upwards. "Why not? Did it run away?"

Mathias huffed a laugh. "No, but it probably wished it did. I, uh… I messed it up. Wait here a moment." He quickly popped into the kitchen and grabbed the plate of ruined waffles. "This was supposed to be dinner."

Emma's face transformed from wonder and confusion to realization and possibly horror in a matter of seconds. "Did you… are those…?"

Mathias sighed, looking down at his poor excuse for food. "These were supposed to be waffles. Belgian waffles, actually. It, uhm, didn't turn out."

The Belgian quickly covered her mouth with a hand, and Mathias looked at her in apprehension. Did she think it was gross? Was she going to throw up? Did he really offend her _that_ much? Maybe waffles are a sacred thing and he completely violated it…

Then she started to laugh. She laughed and giggled for a whole two minutes, during which Mathias thought about taking his sorry-looking waffles into the kitchen and hiding them and himself.

"I'm sorry," she finally gasped out when his sad, puppy-like expression got too much. "But it's really funny."

"My waffles?" he asked. He didn't see how it was funny.

"No, this." She opened the basket she was carrying to show Mathias. He looked in and saw… something. Many were burnt, and some were black to a crisp. Others still looked doughy. There was a thick layer of what looked like icing on top and the filling was everywhere. The blobs were horribly misshapen too – some looking like footballs, others flat like pancakes. Mathias didn't know what to make of them.

"They're Danishes," Emma said after Mathias was silent for a moment.

"What?" he said dumbly looking up at her. Emma smiled.

"They're Danishes. They're for you. I made them, but they turned out horribly."

Mathias looked back down at them and looked up again, this time with a smile on his face. Together, they started giggling and then outright laughing.

"God, we're perfect for each other," Emma said finally, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yes, we are," Mathias said softly, looking the beautiful girl, cheeks flushed from laughter.

Emma blushed. "Come here you." She grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a kiss.

When they pulled away, Emma said, "Now, how about we eat dinner?"

Mathias paled. "How about we order pizza instead?"

Emma laughed and smiled brightly at her boyfriend. "Deal."

* * *

A/N

So! A long time ago, Ana asked for me to write a DenBelg story. Well, I came up with this idea on December 28, 2014 (or at least that's what my journal says). So, I finally wrote it for you~!

Anyways, I think I was tired when I was writing this story at one point, because one of my sentences read, "He looking his cabinets under he found the little brown bottle."

Well, hope you liked it! :D


	18. 18 - A Kiss a Day (DenNor)

**18 - A Kiss a Day…**

"Hi Mrs. Bondey! Can Lukas come and play?" asked 5-year-old Mathias when Lukas' mom answered the door. He was holding a large, bright green ball that he just got for his birthday two weeks ago.

Mrs. Bondevik gave the small boy a little smile. "Oh I'm sorry dear, but Lukas has been sick for the last few days. So he can't play with you today."

Mathias' smile fell off his face and he dropped his ball. "Sick? Is he okay? Is he going to die!?"

Mrs. Bondevik laughed. "No, it's just a little cold. He should be fine in a few days."

"Oh, well that's good," Mathias sighed in relief. "Can I see him?"

"I don't know…"

"Please? I'll be really quiet! Promise!"

"Alright… but only for a little bit."

Mathias nodded eagerly in agreement and was let into the house. He went upstairs where he knew Lukas' room was. He opened the door and peeked inside. Lukas was sitting on his bed, sniffling, as he looked through a picture book.

"Hi Lukas," Mathias whispered.

Lukas looked over at the door. "Mathias? What are you doing here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I came to see you!" Mathias said trying to keep his voice level down, but failing. "Are you okay?"

Lukas shrugged. "I guess but I feel icky and blegh."

Mathias frowned. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Well… Mama says that kisses make things feel better. I think if you give me a kiss, that'll make me feel better."

Mathias' face brightened. "Okay!" And he leaned over and kissed his best friend on the cheek.

* * *

"Mathias! Mathias! Mathias!" Lukas cried running out of his house and over to his neighbor's house, which also happened to be the Køhler residence. "I'm all better! Look! I'm all better!"

Mathias came out of his house in pajamas with a blanket wrapped around him. His eyes were red and watery and his face was a blotchy red. He sniffed and said, "Hi Lukas."

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"I got sick," Mathias replied miserably.

"Oh," Lukas said disappointedly. "Well, d'ya want a kiss? Yours made me feel better." Mathias nodded slowly, still with a pout on his face.

Lukas went up to him and kissed him on his cheek, just like what Mathias did for Lukas the day before. Then Lukas patted his best friend's head and said, "There, all better."

* * *

Mathias barged unannounced into Lukas' room. He was now 17, and you'd think he'd learn to knock. Obviously not. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Hey Luke! Heard you were sick! You okay!?" He also never learned the concept of "inside voices".

"Not really," Lukas deadpanned with a congested voice. "I feel gross. My throat is on fire, my eyes are watering, and you're bothering me."

Mathias laughed. "I think you'll be fine."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Whatever." So what if he was in a bad mood? He was sick. He deserved to be in a bad mood. And he really did feel gross. His nose was constantly dripping and he was surrounded by used tissues. He already went through a whole tissue box.

"You know what will make you feel better?"

"What," Lukas groused out and looked up. He startled a bit as he realized Mathias was suddenly a lot closer to him than he was before.

"A kiss," Mathias said quietly with a grin and tilted Lukas' chin up. He closed the distance between their mouths and pressed their lips together. Lukas' sickness-muddled brain went offline.

In no time at all, Mathias pulled back and the kiss was done. Lukas was still in shock with his lips still parted and eyes wide open. Mathias smirked.

"There. All better."

* * *

A/N

Here, have some cheese! All better! XD

(Em, this is for the 21st... sorry...)


	19. 19 - Never Let You Go (USUK)

**19 - Never Let You Go**

Arthur had a migraine. He hasn't one this bad in years. He couldn't get any work done or concentrate on anything. He didn't even feel like eating. All he could do was sit there with his head in his hands.

Thankfully, his boyfriend, Alfred, was being courteous by being quiet. He made a light dinner and some nice hot tea for Arthur, but even that didn't help. Arthur was sure he'd feel more grateful later, but right now he couldn't care less. All he wanted was for this damn migraine to go away!

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Alfred asked softly. Arthur just nodded but didn't make any movement to get up from the chair.

"C'mere," Alfred said finally and lifted Arthur up into his arms causing Arthur to gasp and clutch Alfred's neck. "Let's go to bed hm?"

"Don't you dare drop me!" Arthur said through his pounding head but didn't loosen his grip any.

Alfred chuckled and started to make his way upstairs. About halfway up, Alfred feigned dropping Arthur causing him to yelp and re-tighten his death grip on Alfred's shoulders and neck. Alfred just laughed.

"You twat!" Arthur exclaimed still catching his breath.

"Oh Arthur, you know I'd never let you go!" Alfred said with a soft smile. Arthur blushed.

Alfred leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, but forgot they were on a narrow staircase. So, as he bent over slightly he twisted his body and ended up banging Arthurs head into the railing.

"Ow! Watch it!" Arthur groaned. His migraine coming back full force now.

"Oh my god Artie! I'm so sorry!" Alfred exclaimed loudly and Arthur winced. "Are you okay!?"

"I will be," Arthur said eventually. "Just get me up to bed!"

"Right!" Alfred said and quickly went up the rest of the way up the stairs and barged into their bedroom. He put his husband gently on the bed and gave him a guilty look. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Arthur groaned, lying back in bed.

Alfred leaned forward and kissed his husband once on his forehead and then on the lips. "I love you."

Arthur smiled, feeling his migraine starting to subside. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N

Short little thing based on a cute prompt I found on tumblr. I can't post a link but it's from OTP Prompts. Hope ya liked it! :)


	20. 20 - Welcome to Monster High (HongIce)

Yao had told Xiao that high school wasn't that bad, that it was the same as middle school and elementary school. Yeah right.

For one, it was bigger, a lot bigger. Xiao suspected that you could probably go the whole day without seeing a single one of your friends. Another thing, there were no more non-human restrictions - meaning you can walk out your math room and see a shifted werewolf talking to an abominable snowman (it's true, he's actually seen it).

Of course not everyone could go around in their non-human form (if they had one). Xiao certainly couldn't at least. If he turned into his true self, he would be a big as the hallway. At least he would be majestic.

Anyway, the school was huge, it was chaotic, and Yao totally lied.

It was the fourth day and Xiao was still using a map to find his classrooms around the school. Hey, it wasn't his fault that this was the only high school for supernatural beings around. For that reason, the school was built to cater to anyone, including dorms. It was confusing, okay?

He was looking down at his map trying to read his own handwriting. Now, was that an actual letter or a mess-up? He wasn't looking at where he was walking so it really was his own fault when hit ran hard into another body, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Oh sorry..." Xiao began but trailed off when he looked up at the guy.

He was beautiful.

He would never say that about a guy, but this one was the exception. The first thing he noticed was his eyes. He had bright purple eyes that seemed to have an unnatural glow (not that Xiao can talk because his golden eyes glow too). He had fluffy, silvery blond hair that two small, dark horns stuck out of. He wore a bulky brown jacket over his clothes but had a tail that came out and curled up with an arrow-like point at the end.

Xiao had never seen anyone quite like him. However, he was shaken by how much he wanted to get to know him. Obviously something weird is going on here.

He vaguely heard the other guy say something with in a quiet, smooth voice, but Xiao was too busy quickly grabbing his things and running out of there. He could feel his face burning, which has never happened before. He didn't even know dragons could get embarrassed. Something strange was obviously going on here.

That guy did something to him. Xiao didn't know what but he's going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

No one. No one at this freaking big school knows the mystery guy. Not a single one.

Of course, Xiao only asked the people he knows, which is probably only a handful, but details.

He even asked his half-brother, Yao. Xiao figured that if anybody could help him find out mystery guy's identity, then Yao could. For one, he's a senior and seniors know everybody. Two, he can use magic since he was a djinn. He could find out the guy by his freaky powers. But apparently not. Yao wouldn't help him.

He saw the guy again in the library. Xiao was trying to quickly finish up his history paper when he looked up and saw him come in. He saw him come in with another blond who looked similar to him, but Xiao still only looked at the first one.

He was still very beautiful. He wasn't wearing the jacket today and so Xiao noticed he had black wings that sprouted from his back. They were small - one wing was probably the length of his forearm - and they kind of looked like a bat's... or a very small version of a demon's.

The guy's eyes seem to glow brighter in the dimly lit room and when they made eye contact, Xiao quickly looked down and blushed. It was totally against his nature and it made Xiao even angrier. What was this guy to make Xiao like this? It wasn't natural!

It seemed like forever for the guy to get his book, check out, and leave. Xiao couldn't look up the whole time; too afraid he might do something stupid and attract attention to himself. As they left though, Xiao couldn't help it. He looked up at the guy only to make eye contact. He quickly looked back down again but not before Xiao caught the smirk on the other's face.

* * *

Like any other person at this school, Xiao had trouble resisting his biological need. Well, actually, that's not correct. He doesn't exactly have a biological need for them; it's not like he can't live without them. It's more like an allurement, or a calling, or a biological /want/. Anyway, he has a hard time resisting shiny things, like any other healthy dragon would.

Xiao's horde is currently in his dorm room. It's a small horde right now, but only because he had recently starting collecting for it a few years ago. Just a few things here and there - some particularly shiny coins, a sparkly barrette from his younger sister, Yao's shiny old wok, a collection of handheld game systems (some don't even work but that's okay), and a bit of shiny jewelry.

His horde was in a locked chest under his bed, just in case his roommate got curious. Hordes are private things for dragons and usually not even family members get to see the individual hordes. When his roommate is gone or asleep, Xiao will take out the pieces and relish in the feeling of home he gets from them. His pieces are comforting to him.

Well, recently, another piece has made its way into his horde. It was a graded paper from the pretty mystery guy. Xiao was standing nearby and saw it fall out of the guy's bag. The paper had a large B+ written at the top, and Xiao felt guilty for having it but he didn't think the guy would miss one already graded assignment. The handwriting on the page was in cursive and looked graceful, not at all like Xiao's chicken scratch. But probably the most important thing on the paper was the name: Emil Steilsson.

Finally, he can put a name to the face of his mystery guy.

* * *

Ever since that day, when Xiao took that graded paper, more and more items have been finding their way into his horde. Usually they're small items - a pencil here, a paper clip there - and they're all things that Emil had left behind. His horde was filling with junk! Not to mention, Xiao was starting to feel like a kleptomaniac.

He tried to stop it, he really did. But every time he sees that boy, his dragonself becomes out of control. Then, before knows it, he's holding some item the other kid had dropped. It's sort of annoying. And he never used to do this before he met Emil.

It must be some trick, obviously. There's no way he'd act like this on a normal basis. In fact, he doesn't! It's only when Emil is in the same room. And Xiao always knows when he is in the same room. The kid has some sort of aura about him. Xiao didn't know what, but something was attracting him to that kid. Of course Xiao realizes that Emil was very attractive, but there was something else - something deeper.

Xiao often spent his free time pondering over what it could be that made Emil so... so... puzzling. What made his dragonself go crazy? Why are those pieces of junk so important to his horde? Was a spell casted on him? Was Emil some sort of dark witch?

These were questions Xiao often asked himself, in instances like now for example. Alfred, his table partner in science, was prattling on about some story Xiao didn't really care about. Probably something to do with Arthur, his "BFF"... which Xiao knew there was definitely something else going on there between them, but they are apparently too oblivious to realize it.

"Hey," Alfred cut into Xiao's thoughts. Perfect timing too, since he was beginning to go off topic. "Where you even listening to me?"

"Nope," Xiao responded as bluntly as ever.

Alfred made a face. "You should've been. I was saying something really important!"

Xiao rolled his eyes. "No you weren't. It was probably something about Arthur."

"So? He's important!" Xiao just gave Alfred a look and Alfred grinned in response. "So, what's up man? You're more salty than usual."

Xiao shook his head and sighed. "I don't know... I think some thing's wrong I guess."

"You do? Are you sick?"

Xiao shrugged. "Maybe. My dragonself is acting pretty weird."

Alfred suddenly leaned in close to Xiao's neck and took a whiff. Xiao leaned back, a little creeped out and covered the side of his neck with his hand.

"Dude..." he started warily. Alfred was a vampire; Xiao had a right to be worried for his neck... even if dragon skin was as hard as diamond.

Alfred looked unconcerned about it though, and said, "Well your blood smells fine. So I wouldn't worry about that."

"Thanks," Xiao deadpanned. "I meant, that I think my dragonself might be affected by a spell... or maybe a curse."

"Why's that?" Alfred asked.

"Because I only act weird around this guy - Emil."

"Emil Steilsson?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"

Alfred nodded. "Of course, he's in my class." Xiao guessed he should've started out with Alfred when asking about that guy's identity. It would've saved him a lot of trouble. "So, the spell thing makes sense."

"Wait, what?" Xiao asked, snapping back to the conversation. "You think he casted a spell on me?"

"Could have I guess," Alfred said with a shrug. "But I don't know that much about incubuses... they're pretty rare."

Xiao's heart stopped. That was it. An incubus casted some sort of spell on him, that's why he found him so attractive! And that's why he winked at him. The horns, wings, and tail... it all made sense now. Emil was an incubus.

He casted some sort of love/incubus spell on his dragon. That was why Xiao had a hard time thinking straight around the guy. And he constantly craved to add Emil's items into his horde.

An incubus had his sights set on Xiao... crap!

* * *

Now, Xiao didn't know that much about incubi. Alfred was right about them, they were pretty rare. There were about 4 or 5 succubi to every incubus in the world. But Xiao did know that an incubus was the male version of a succubus and that they used their magic to seduce people. Usually they seduced females but hey, maybe Emil was gay.

Anyway, Xiao had to confront to guy. He didn't want to still be stuck under this stupid spell. Who knows what Emil's end game was? World domination? Maybe. A dragon under his wing (pun not intended, but appreciated) could definitely give him a one up on it. Well Xiao would have to put a stop to that.

Xiao kept a lookout all day for the prett- _not_ pretty guy. He thought he could get through the entire day without seeing him, which figured, but he finally spotted him. He had just closed his locker and was sticking a textbook in his bag.

Xiao felt his palms sweat and his heart started to beat faster. He really was beautiful. Damnit! He shook his head. He needed to stop! He quickly went over and pushed the incubus against the wall.

"Stop it!" Xiao said, allowing his eyes to glow and smoke to escape his mouth. He hoped it would intimidate the guy.

Instead, Emil looked weirded out. "Stop what? What the heck? And let me go!"

"You know what," Xiao responded. "Your magic thing. So stop it." He gave Emil's shoulders a shake.

Emil glared. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are."

"You sure about that?" Xiao snarked as he toned down his dragonself. He didn't want to accidentally set the fire alarms off with his smoke.

Emil looked at him before his eyes widened slightly in recognition. "Wait, you're that guy from the library! The guy who kept looking at me!" Then his eyes narrowed. "Are you following me?"

"What? No! You're following _me_!"

"No I'm not," said Emil. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because you, like, put some sort of spell on me."

"No I didn't. Why would I even do that?"

Xiao rolled his eyes. How dense is this guy? "Because you're an incubus. You want my body."

Emil's eyes widened and he gagged. "No I don't! You're just dumb!"

The dragon frowned. "No I'm not. Then, why are my palms sweaty and my heart races when I'm near you. I can't stop thinking about you. And I see you everywhere."

Emil rolled eyes. "Well maybe you have a crush on me."

"What? No! You casted a spell on me!"

Finally, Emil pushed Xiao away from him. "Look," he started. "I never casted a spell on you. I don't even know your name. I can't even cast spells, which - you said you were a dragon right? - so, even if I could, you are immune to magic. You probably just have a crush on me, which if this was your way of confessing to me, you did a poor job of it."

Xiao blinked. Oh right. He forgot about a dragon's natural immunity to magic. Well... this is awkward. "Sorry," he said finally.

Emil shook his head and said, "So are you going to tell me your name or am I just going to have to make one up?"

"Oh um, my name's Xiao."

"Well, Xiao, whenever you figure out your crush on me, let me know. You seem like a pretty interesting guy." With a smirk and a wink, Emil walked off to class.

Xiao blinked a few times and then his face erupted into a blush.

Wait... what crush!?

* * *

A/N

I literally have nothing to say here...

Except that I know that I'm late with this (it's for the 23rd) but today (26th) is Ana's birthday! Yay!


	21. 21 - Worst Year Ever (DenNor)

**21 - Worst Year Ever**

Mr. Tino was the greatest teacher in the whole school – and probably the entire world. He was super nice and always listened very carefully. And his laugh was like icing on a cake. Every person loved him, especially his second graders. His second graders listened to everything he said and had so much fun in his class. He really was the best and every student loved him.

Except one.

Lukas hated his teacher. The moment he laid eyes on him, he knew it was not going to be a fun year. Second Grade was going to be the worst and all because of him – Mr. Tino!

He was too nice and cheery. He's gotta be faking it. And he can't possibly love spelling _that_ much –nobody does! Not only that, but he says everyone's a winner when there was already one. Lukas didn't like it.

"Good morning Mr. Tino!" said a girl in his class.

"Good morning, Blair!"

Lukas frowned even more and glared at the teacher. He hated coming here. Why couldn't he just skip second grade? He was smart enough to go to third. He tried that to tell his mom and dad but they said no. They said Second Grade was "important". Lukas rolled his eyes. Didn't seem like it yet.

"Good morning Mr. Tino!" said another girl, Luciana, and he said good morning back just as cheery. Lukas grumpily hung up his backpack and went to his seat, glancing at his teacher every now and then.

"Good morning Mr. Tino," said a familiar voice shyly. Lukas whipped his head to see Mathias, _his best friend_ , talking to their teacher. He had a blush on his cheeks and was mainly looking down at the floor. "I got something for you."

Mr. Tino smiled and bent his knees to get to Mathias' eye level. "Really? What is it?"

Mathias pulled out some flowers from behind his back and gave them to the teacher. They were really pretty and big, real ones too. Lukas scowled.

"Oh wow, Mathias. These are so pretty! Thank you!" Mr. Tino said with a big smile and pulled the boy in for a hug. Mathias' blush darkened and went all the way up to his ears.

Lukas slunk down in his chair and crossed his arms. He _hated_ school and he _hated_ Mr. Tino! Why did Mathias always have to act like that around him? Why did he always give him flowers or cookies? Why not share with Lukas instead? Lukas liked flowers _and_ cookies!

He glared down at his desk, hopping it would catch on fire and maybe burn down the whole school.

The rest of the day didn't get any better.

All Mathias ever talked about was Mr. Tino. He kept asking Lukas if Mr. Tino liked his flowers. Lukas ignored his friend in favor of kicking a ball across the playground.

"I got my mommy to help me pick them out. I picked the prettiest and biggest ones I could find!" Mathias said happily, trailing after a stomping Lukas. "He said they were pretty so that's good. I think I'll draw Mr. Tino a picture tomorrow, what do you think Lukas? Do you think he'll like it? He the best and so nice and pretty. I love Mr. Tino!"

Lukas kicked the ball as hard as he could, but it still didn't help. He wanted a picture from Mathias. Mr. Tino wouldn't like it like Lukas would.

"Isn't he just the best Lukas?" Mathias asked with a dreamy sigh.

"No," Lukas grumbled. "I think he's dumb!" Mathias gasped, but Lukas tore across the field after the ball.

"Lukas!" Mathias whined, when he caught up to his friend. "You can't say that. It's bad! And he's not dumb anyway, he's very smart!"

"No he's not!" Lukas said, spinning around to angrily face Mathias. "He's mean and not nice! "

"That's not true! He's very nice! And I'm going to marry him!"

Lukas felt something in his chest squeeze. "Fine! Then you're dumb too!" he yelled, and ran away. He ran all the way across the playground until he found a spot where no one else was at. He hid in that corner and felt stupid tears falling from his eyes. Mathias was just dumb. That's all.

But Lukas couldn't stay mad at his best friend, even if he was being dumb. So, after recess he went up to a sad Mathias and said sorry. Then he quickly pulled him in roughly for a small hug. Mathias' face brightened and he smiled.

"That's okay!" Mathias said and hugged Lukas back, who blushed. All he could think about for the rest of the day was Mathias' warm hug.

* * *

The next day, Mathias gave his picture to Mr. Tino and Mr. Tino gave Mathias another hug. Mathias was practically dancing he was so happy. But Lukas spent the entire day glaring at Mr. Tino or ignoring his friend. It just wasn't fair.

During second recess, Lukas realized Mathias hadn't bugged him the whole time. He looked around and saw Mathias playing kickball with some other kids. Lukas frowned. Why wasn't he with Lukas? They're best friends after all. Then again, Lukas wasn't very nice to him earlier. He kicked a dandelion dejectedly. What should he do?

Looking at the poor flower, Lukas looked up to find a bunch of those yellow flowers across the playground. Maybe he did have an idea after all.

After a few minutes, Lukas ran over to Mathias.

"Hey, Mathias," he said, unsure if Mathias even wanted to talk to him.

Mathias looked up and smiled brightly. "Hi Lukas!"

"Here," Lukas said, shoving a bunch of yellow dandelions into Mathias' chest. "They're for you."

Mathias looked down surprised and the flowers. There was even more there than what he got for Mr. Tino! "Wow, Luke! Thank you! They're so pretty!"

Lukas blushed and Mathias quickly pulled Lukas into a hug. "You're the bestest ever!"

Maybe Second Grade won't be so bad after all…

* * *

A/N

I probably could've down more with this and I had a few other ideas, but I just wanted a jealous!Nor XD

Also, Tino was already married to Berwald in this, but Mathias didn't know… yet. That's why Mathias won't like Berwald XD

(I'll upload the last 2 later... sorry, about me being so late D: )


	22. 22 - Connections (HongIce)

**22 - Connections**

Hong Kong bashed around on Iceland ' laptop for a bit frustrated. He wanted to watched YouTube and look up, y'know, important things, but the Internet connection sucks. He couldn't even get on to it. Whenever he tried, the freaking thing was in Icelandic. Hong Kong knew enough Icelandic to navigate through the country, but not enough to connect the laptop to the Internet.

Well, it was official, Hong Kong decided.  
He won't be able to connect to the Internet without Iceland around, and Iceland had to go in for work for a bit. Hong Kong sighed. Well, he had nothing else to do. Time to look through his documents!

The obvious place to go was his videos. Iceland had some movies on there as well as music videos. Boring! Where's the porn?

Next he went through his documents but they were all in Icelandic. Hong Kong really didn't feel like hurting his brain today so he went to the pictures file instead.

He clicked on the first one and laughed. It was a selfie of Iceland. He looked like he was pouting. Man, Hong Kong didn't even know Iceland took selfies.

The next one was another Selfie and so was the one after that. The next one was a selfie of him and Mr. Puffin. He was smiling. It was so cute. Hong Kong took a picture of it by his cell phone. It was poor quality but at least he had it.

Several after that were selfies. Some of the even had Iceland smiling in them. Hong Kong was really starting to enjoy this.

He finally came across a picture where he was in the middle of Denmark and Norway. Iceland was blushing bit had a skill smile on his face. Another cute one for his phone.

Then there were more selfies. Iceland was worse than Hong Kong was at taking these! There were so many!

He laughed at a picture of Iceland and Norway next to a poorly built snowman of Denmark, and then at a slightly blurry picture of what seemed to be a snowball fight between all of the Nordics. Then there was another Selfie of Iceland with snowballs, an evil smirk, and a snow fort behind him. The Nordics really do go all out for snowball fights, don't they?

There was a cute picture later on of the whole Nordic family sitting on a couch at Christmas time wearing ugly sweaters. Hong Kong was pretty sure this picture had never seen the light of day, so he snapped a picture of that one too. Y'know, just in case. Besides, Iceland had a really cute pout of that one too.

On to the next one.

* * *

When Iceland finally returned home he found Hong Kong sitting at his computer, still clicking through pictures.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Iceland said running over and trying to steal the mouse away.

"Looking through your pictures. You got some good ones on there, and you're smiling in a bunch," Hong Kong responded calmly.

"Why?"

"I don't know why. I wasn't there when you took them, though I wish I was."

"No, no, no. Geez, I meant why are you looking through them?"

Hong Kong shrugged. "Your Internet wasn't working and I got bored. I couldn't find your porn, what's it under?"

Iceland snorted. "Of course. So you decided to go through my files huh? And I lived with Norway and Denmark, I don't keep my porn on there obviously."

Hong Kong raised his eyebrows. "Where is it?"

Iceland grinned. "On a flash drive you'll never find."

"That's what you think." Hong Kong smirked. "Anyway, you got some cute pictures on here."

Iceland rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. They're mainly all me."

"Exactly."

Iceland blushed and said, "Get off of there."

"But I'm like not finished yet. I still got more to go," Hong Kong whined.

"Then scoot over, because you're not looking at these pictures without me."

* * *

A/N

Based off of a cute prompt I found on tumblr. I think from OTP Prompts again. Anyway I freakin love HongIce.

Also, after 23 Tales, don't expect me to upload too many things. I might still upload some oneshots here and there because I have a lot of extras started from this thing. But as for multi-chapter stories, I hate writing them, so don't be expecting those. lol

Hope ya liked it!


	23. 23 - Jeg skal bare have dig med (DenNor)

**23 - Jeg skal bare have dig med**

A/N

Happy Birthday Ana!

* * *

Finally breaking out of his reading, Norway looked down and noticed he was out of coffee. He furrowed his eyebrows. When did that happen? And for that matter, when did Denmark leave? Norway looked around the room. He didn't even notice his boyfriend leave. Was he really that focused on the book?

He glanced at his watch. Apparently, yes, he had been very involved in that book. In fact, he had read for three hours straight. Norway was surprised Denmark didn't say anything.

He yawned and put his book down on the end table. Then he stood up and stretched. The house was mostly silent, which was odd for a person as loud as Denmark. Norway grabbed his empty coffee cup and decided to put it in the sink before seeking said boyfriend out. Perhaps he was napping. A nap sounded wonderful right now. Maybe Norway could curl up with him.

He wandered into the kitchen, but stopped as he stepped into the doorway. Well, he found Denmark.

Denmark was dancing.

Sort of.

He was actually in the middle of making some sort of food – Norway couldn't tell what it was from his point of view. While cooking, Denmark was dancing in place and silently mouthing along with whatever song was coming out of the small black earbuds in his ears.

Finally, Denmark must've noticed Norway standing there out of the corner of his eye, because he spun around to face him with a silly grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh no," Norway muttered.

" _Jed ved at vi to kan gå igennem ild og vand_ ," Denmark sang along with the song to Norway. " _Og jeg vil elske dig til verdens ende_."

Norway rolled his eyes, he was pretty sure he knew this song.

" _De sagde det ville gå galt for os._ _Stik imod alle odds_ ," Denmark continued to sing, slowly dancing closer to Norway. " _…står vi her, baby. Langt om længe er det stadig dig og mig."_

Now he was right in front of Norway. " _Og hvis vi styrtede ned på en øde ø_." Yep, Norway definitely knew the song now.

That was when Denmark grabbed his hands to make Norway move with him. " _Hvis vi kun havde hinanden til den dag vi skulle dø_."

"No, no," Norway said shaking his head and taking a step back. "I'm not dancing." But Denmark just smiled and nodded instead.

" _Så ville jeg være lykkelig og ikke engang forsøge_." Denmark took Norway's hands again and started making movements to mimic dancing. He looked so happy and silly, that Norway just had to give in at that point. He let out a small grin and let Denmark move him to the beat of the song in his headphones.

" _På at tilkalde hjælp eller sejle hjem._ _Jeg ville ikke engang savne dem_."

Slowly Denmark led Norway around the kitchen dancing.

" _Jeg ved at vi to kan gå igennem ild og vand._ _Og jeg vil elske dig til verdens ende_."

He spun them around making Norway snort a little bit.

" _De sagde det ville gå galt for os._ _Stik imod alle odds..."_

Denmark started to move the two of them in large, cheesy dance moves a bit faster than what they were doing.

 _"…der står vi her, baby. Langt om længe er det..."_

Norway actually ended up laughing, causing Denmark to stutter in his singing and laugh too. " _Stadig dig og mig_."

Then Denmark stopped the dancing with a kiss. " _Stadig dig og mig_."

They grinned at each other for a moment, breathing a bit heavier. Then Denmark reached up and tugged the headphones out of his ears.

"So," Denmark started with a grin. "If you could only take three things to a deserted island, what would you bring?"

Norway gave a small grin and shook his head.

"Jeg skal bare have dig med."

 _I just need to have you._

* * *

A/N

Happy 23rd Birthday my dear awesome best friend!

This was my last one because I absolutely loved this little story! XD

So, this was kind of taken from one of Ana's prompts about Denmark singing Øde ø and being embarrassed when Norway caught him. Well, I changed it, because I love the idea of him singing this song to Norway instead of being embarrassed.

So this song is Øde ø by Rasmus Seebach. And if you haven't heard it, you should look it up. It is beautiful and so adorable. I just love this song!

Also, Norway totally spoke Danish there at the end on purpose. It's from the song. lol

(And please correct me if I misused any Danish in here! I don't know the language like at all, but I tried my best to make sure it was all right!)

Anyways, I hope you liked these stories Ana! :D

And I hope everyone else enjoyed them to! Thanks for sticking with me! :)


End file.
